Spirit of the Wind
by Kitty Malfoy
Summary: A girl appears during the welcoming feast, and is taken in for safety from her pursuer Voldemort. He wants her secret magic, that only Dumbledore, her, and Nicholas Flammel know about. *BACK UP!*
1. The Escape

A/N: "" = talking  
  
= thinking  
  
'' + Italics = spell  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter One: The Escape  
  
  
  
Her blood rushed to her limbs setting them afire, and her heart beat in her ears. She was near death and exhaustion, but she ran because her mind could think of nothing else to do. She half ran –half fluttered; though her wings were wet with blood. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in so much dirt and blood that she looked like the walking dead. Almost all of her energy was drained from the attack.  
  
She vaguely remembered it. It seemed so long ago. She remembered her friends bleeding bodies falling dead at her feet…they had fought to save her, to save what she was…but in the end they all failed…..they all died, all but her. She had escaped, and now he pursued her relentlessly through the forest. His only goal…to drain and master her energy.  
  
She tripped and fell into a half summersault, ending up sprawled on the leafy turf.  
  
I must save myself She thought Or my friends will have died in vain, and he will rule the world.  
  
She summoned the last of her energy into her hands. The raw white energy swirled and crackled like wind around her pale hands. She flung them forward and called out…  
  
'Strata aqui triolo!'  
  
Take me somewhere safe…………safe  
  
A giant blue swirling portal opened, at the same time as a swarm of Death Eaters broke through the bushes. She pulled out her sword from the sheath on her back and braced it in front of her defensively, her last bit of life energy crackling around it. She swung it in a huge arc, slicing through half of them and sending the rest flying. Sword drawn, she leapt through the portal. With a deft twist of her hand she closed it behind her. Hoping that the magic had heard her plea.  
  
  
  
R&R Puhlease!!!  
  
Please no flames!!  
  
Daisy-chan 


	2. Safety!

A/N: "" = talking  
  
= thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Two: Safety!  
  
As the last of the first years sat down, the hat gave a little bow, then McGonagall picked it up and carried it away. When she returned Dumbledore stood and began his 'beginning of the year' speech. "Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts, we……"  
  
Before he could continue a blue light flashed through out the Great Hall causing all to shield there eyes, as a tear in the Space-Time Continuum opened right in front of the teacher's table. A girl emerged running out on the air, sword drawn and eyes blazing. Her eyes….they were black like darkness…..capturing you…..sucking you in and never letting you go. Harry and all the other guys stare at her as she emerged. Her lower- back length hair was a pure bleached-blonde silver, with black roots. It whipped around her like swirls of smoke as the portal energy pushed her forward.  
  
Her black turtleneck was slashed and burnt revealing much, and her black mini skirt was unraveling, frayed, and scorched. Her dark brown boots were muddied and covered in blood. Then they all noticed her wings………they were not butterfly in origin, but more like dragonfly's. They were a pale translucent green color that shone in the candlelight but the membranes were torn, bent and broken.  
  
The portal vanished and she fell the ground in a crouched position, eyes frantic, and panting heavily, her sword was out and it cackled and swirled dimly with her remaining bits of life energy.  
  
She whirled and spun on her heel stumbling towards Dumbledore.  
  
"You have to help me!" She placed her hands on the edge of the table, staining the white tablecloth red with her blood. "He's coming for me………." She swayed a little with fatigue.  
  
"WHO!?" Snape spat out at her.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered and she struggled to stay conscious. "………..v…………v……..Voldemort……" The whole room gasped. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor, and her blood beginning to pool around her.  
  
Everyone stared in shock for a moment, until Harry, Ron Hermoine, Draco, Oliver, and mostly all the MEN leapt to their feet and ran towards to fallen girl. But before they could reach her. Dumbledore stood and bellowed, "STAND BACK!" He moves forward, quickly for his old age, and pulled the battered girl into his arms. Then he dis-apparated. He reappeared in Madame Pomfrey's who immediately began work on the poor girls mangled and bloodied body.  
  
R&R  
  
Not flames!  
  
A/N All the Hogwarts peeps are in 5th year making them about 16, she is technically 16 as well.  
  
Daisy-Chan 


	3. The Sorting

= thinking

' + Italics = spell

Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.

Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!

Spirit of the Wind

Chapter Three: The Sorting

The girl awoke groggily, her head reeling. Dumbledore was beside her, his crinkled eyes shining, from behind half-moon spectacles. At the foot of her bed were heaps upon heaps of candy, stuffed animals, and other assortments of things that caused her eyes to widen.

"From your MANY admirers," Dumbledore stated simply, a coy grin on his face. Her cheeks reddened slightly. "Everyone wants to know the beautiful girl that flies, and makes portal. They want to meet THE GIRL WHO LIVED!" She looked at him as if he were making a joke.

"It's true," He said cheerily, "What's your name young one?"

"My name is Kirone." She stated simply.

She smiled as understanding dawned on him. "Ah. Then you know not only who I am, but WHAT I am as welljust as I know who you are, Dumbledore."

He nodded solemnly, "I think it best for your safety if we sort you in to one of the houses, so that you most likely will never be left vulnerable, because you are alone." His eyes drifted to the pile of gifts, "Though I doubt that being alone is likely to happen, with that kind of entrance." She rolled her eyes, but nodded. "How long have I been out?" She asked. "Five days," He said, "You are still too weak to leave your bed.."

She scowled at him and stood to prove that she was perfectly alright. She was a little stiff, but fine for the most part. She tested her wings. The membranes had healed well, and were no longer seeping ichor, but it would be a few more days untol they would be fully strong again.

"Let's get this over with" And with that she strode purposefully out of the room.

Outside the Great Hall she muttered a few words and her tattered clothing changed to a silvery shining hlater top, a silver hoop belt that hung off her hip, black dress pants that had two inch slits up from the bottom, and silver high heels. Her liquidy silver hair was pulled up into a VERY high pony-tail on top of her hair, and large silver hoop earrings dangeled from her ears. Her Lips were a frosty white, as well as was her eyeshadow.

Dumbledore looked at her and she nodded her consent. Then he flung open the doors to the Great Hall. The entire Hall went totally silent. Kirone thought you could have heard a pin drop. She looked calmly around at the faces of her soon to be class mates. When she saw most of the boys she had to stiffle a giggles. She tried to regain her composure as she followed Dumbledore to the front of the Hall.

'This is Kirone Yaamahi, all of you know how she arrived, but the reason why will not be disclosed. She is here.to be sorted.'

McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat. Kirone turned around and was surprised to say lots of boys _and _girls praying to have the mysterious girl in their House. Then the hat covered her eyes, and she saw nothing else.

'Hmmmm' it said out loud,'Quite smart this oneperhaps Ravenclaw..yes you would learn much there..' The Ravenclaws held their breath. 'No.you would be wasted there, as well as in Hufflepuff.' In one swoop both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were out of the running. Both houses looked back at their dinner dejectedly. 'Now this is a tough choice,' It continued, 'You could do very very well in Slytherin,' The Slytherins were now on the edge of their seats, 'You have power, and could put that to good use there. You have many secrets that you wish not revealed, yesyou would fit in quite nicely.' As they thought it was about to make it's decision it went on, much to the growing despair of the Slytherins. 'BUT! Gryffindor.ah yes, we can't rule them out. You have a brave, courageous 'heart', though not totally pure. You yearn to help others, and.' It paused.[A/N: For drama of course] 'You hold within your very soul a pure energy.I shall have to think some more.' Then it was quite. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin were impatient for the senile old hat to get on with it!

They waited this way for what seemed like an eternity [A/N: Only really like 7 min.!!!] before the hat suddenly shouted out..

[A/N: I was gonna end it like this, but I'll go on, so you wont have a cliffy!]

'GRYFFINDOR!!!!'

Wild cheers erupted that, were louder then when Harry himself had been sorted. Kirone blushed and made her way to the Gryffindor table. As she walked along she heard many calls of 'Over here' , 'Come sit by me!', and other things. She was unsure of what to do, until a girl, thankfully, pulled her down into an empty seat next to her. The girl had bushy, brown hair, and brown, eyes and looked altogether, plain. She flashed her a smile of thanks before heaping some food onto her plate. She held out her hand, 'Hi, I'm Kirone Yaamahi, but unfortunately, I think you and everyone in the whole school knows that already.' She turned slightly pink. The girl grinned, 'The name's Hermione, and those two 'men' are Rone Weasley, and Harry Potter.' She said with a little more emphasis on Harry's name. 

Surely this girl must at least know about the boy who lived

But she didn't even pay any notice to Harry, instead she turned to Ron. 'Oh cool! You're a Weasley. I heard about Bill & Charlie, they study dragons don't they? And wasn't your older brother a Prefect?'

Ron turned scarlet, and muttered something that sounded like 'Yeah..that's my family' She kept going, 'Then the twins are the pranksters, and Ginny is the little sweethart, so you must be the Champion of Wizard's Chess!' Ron turned purple, and Hermoine elbowed him in the stomach,'Don't let it go to your head,' She said jokingly. Before anyone else could say anything. An all-to familiar voice drawled.

'It's too bad you were sorted into this lot, Miss Yaamahi. It's a shame you weren't sorted into Slytherin,' Malfoy said very un-Malfoy like. Kirone turned in her chair, and not knowing the bleached blond boy behind her, stuck out her hand, and said in a falsely cheery voice. 'Oh, silly, you can call me Kiri, all my friends do.' All of Gryffindor gasped. Malfoy just looked smug. 'Th' name's Draco, Draco Malfoy.' He took her hand, and instead of shaking it, planted a kiss on it instead. Causing another gasp from all watching. Kirone was taken aback and didn't know what to do, obviousely this isn't a normal occurrence. Before she could react. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, then sauntered off. 

Kirone turned back to her food, her face a bright scarlet, and she lowered her head, trying to act interested in her dinner roll. Everyone looked at her. 'What did he say?' Harry asked. She blushed further and shook her head, managing to say, '..'

Her face had finally finished cooling down, as dinner was over, and the students were dismissed. She decided to follow Harry, Ron, and Hermoine to the Gryffindor tower, but she was pulled aside by a man with greasy black hair and beady eyes. She remembered him now. He was the one, who had snapped at her so rudely.

'Professor Dumbledore requests your prescense, NOW!' He said coldly.

'Where is his office??' She asked fluttering up so she was head level with Snape, she was not going to let him push her around for the remainder of her stay, however long that be. He scowled at her insolense and pointed at a door, guarded by two gargoyles. 

'But you don't know the password, it's..'

By then she was all ready at his door she looked around the hall to make sure it was deserted, than winking at Snape she flew through the door.

********************************

R&R PULEASE!!!

Ummmmm A/N: I have changed things a bit so that Oliver Wood and others that should have graduated, haven't they're 7th years, so there, nyah!

Daisy-chan


	4. Great Hall Whispers

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Four: Whispers  
  
A/N: I just wanted to thank the two people who reviewed my story!! Love ya! Anywayz I want to have 4 reviews before I post Chapter 5, so all you people who read and don't review, better do so, or this is the end of the line!! Don't ask how she can go into walls 'cuz I'm not going to tell you!! You'll just have to wait and find out! :-P  
  
Enjoy!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan  
  
*********************************  
  
Kirone paused a moment before the door leading to the Gryffindor common room. She sighed, thinking back to what Dumbledore had said….  
  
  
  
*^**^**^**^**^**^Flashback^**^**^**^**^**^*  
  
'Now Kirone,' Dumbledore said, his eyes were dark and dull, 'I don't want you to get too close to anyone here. They do not know of what you are, and they will not be told,' He paused for emphasis, ' You could be yanked out of here faster than you can say 'Fizzing Whizzbees, and I don't want to see you or any of my other students hurt. You could very well put them in grave danger. We don't know where 'HE' is, he could have found you and be coming for you at this very moment……' He leaned back, and let the downcast girl absorb all he had said. 'Do you understand…..?' he asked softly. He felt a great pain inside him, when he looked into her eyes that looked ready to shed tears. He saw them harden and steel over, no longer did they radiate warmth and joy, but coldness and ice. He repressed a shudder. She stood forcibly moving the chair back slightly. She started to leave, when he spoke again, this time with more force, 'Do you understand………?' Her pale pixyish features tighten across her face. She answered him by nodding her head a mere fraction of an inch , before flying out the way she had came.  
  
Dumbledore took off his gold-rimmed spectacles and rubbed his red eyes. He looked at the wall through which she had left through and sighed, putting his face in his hands.  
  
*^**^**^**^**^**^End Flashback^**^**^**^**^**^**^*  
  
'Pickles, Peanutbutter, and Cheese' she said in a monotone voice.  
  
'Come right in deary, I believe they are waiting for you,' the Fat Lady said with a wink. But Kirone just sighed, and steeled herself.  
  
Remember, what Dumbledore said She thought grimly.  
  
'They' were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermoine Granger, and Oliver Wood. They all swarmed at her once she walked in the door. She was startled and lost her coldness in the jostling of bodies as they all tried to reach her first. Then she was grabbed by then twins, and lifted high above their heads.  
  
'Fred! George!' She hollered, ' Put me down this instant!'  
  
They sat her down on a high back chair, where Harry and Ginny proceeded to tie her to the chair. 'WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?!' She screeched at them. They cleared out the way and Hermoine now stood in front of her. 'We are not going to untie you until you tell us what, Malfoy,' She said the name in disgust, '…told you at dinner!' She stated matter-of-factly. Kirone's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at them incredulously. 'WHAT!?' They just simply stared at her, 'And what if I refuse……?' She shot back haughtily.' Hermione stepped back to admit Fred and George, brandishing their wands like swords.  
  
Ok, I'm officially freaked out now!  
  
Fred and George pointed their wands at her…….::flick:: ::flick:: ::swoosh::  
  
[Rictusempra ]  
  
Kirone realized what was happening right before the red bouncing energy off the spell hit her. She clamped down her mouth. They stared at her in surprise, no one had been able to resist the Tickling Charm ……ever. Then she burst into a fit of giggles, scaring the heebie-jeebies out of everyone. Oliver was the first to recover, 'SPILL!' he said staring into her black eyes that sparkled when she laughed.  
  
'Giggle………giggle…NEVER!….giggle…giggle…………now take………….heeheeehee…off this……damn…….hahahahha…..curse!!!!!! she managed to yell out vehemently through fits of laughter.  
  
'Not until you tell us what he said to you!' Oliver shot back, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
'He said…………..'she started between giggles……….'NOTHING!…….hahahhahahha………bite me!' she retorted, staring back in defiance.  
  
'Ugh!' Ron groaned, 'We're gonna be here a while…' With that he and Harry sat down for a game of Wizard's Chess. Ginny a little embarrassed at what she had done, started on her Transfiguration homework. Fred and George just sat down in front of her with a bag of popcorn, and settled back to watch the 'show'. Hermoine and Oliver just stared at her for a moment, before starting to talk about Quidditch. (A/N: Yes, Hermoine is talking about Quidditch! Scary I know, but she isn't totally a nerd! Cut her some slack!)  
  
Kirone just kept on giggling for several more minutes. And the whole common room thought that she would hold out forever. Kiri's sides began to hurt, from her hearty laughs, and her eyes began to water giving her face a pretty sheen. She bit down hard on her lower lip, as she felt herself beginning to crack. Her melodious laughs were now working themselves down to deep chortles, as she tried to force her mouth to stay closed.  
  
'All right, I'll tell!' She shouted out. Silence descended on the group like lightning flashing in the sky. Fred and George dropped their bag of popcorn, Ginny's quill ran off the parchment, and Ron and Harry upset the chess board, as they bolted up to get closer.  
  
'Take off the damn curse……..' she muttered and Fred and George complied.  
  
[Finite Incantatem]  
  
Kirone took deep gulps of air, as she let her burning sides rest.  
  
'Well,' Ginny snapped, 'What did he say!?' Everyone stared at her, surprised that such an outburst would come from such a sweet tempered girl. Kirone was surprised as well 'Ron, I take back what I said about your sister being a sweetheart.' This caused the girl in question to blush profusely and mutter an apology.  
  
'Well,' she said stuttering slightly, ' Um..he said….uh……hesaidhewasgoingtoshowmearoundandsomethingaboutshowingmeagoodtimes omeNIGHTonhisbroom…' She looked down at her lap as her face turned bright red. Then followed the inevitable awkward silence, where Kirone could feel their intense and surprised glares on her, as she seemed completely interested in her lap.  
  
  
  
'¿¡WHAT!?'  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
R&R Please!! Any questions? Just ask! (  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan 


	5. Early Risers, A Quick Game of Quidditch,...

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Five: Early Risers, A Quick Game of Quidditch, and Sweetheart Kisses  
  
A/N: Please I need more reviews! If you are interested in becoming one of mah pre-readers you need to review. There are only 3 spots, and one is already filled, bringing your chances down to 2. So if this interests you review, and I'll make mah choice in future chapters.  
  
Ty!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan  
  
______________________________________  
  
Kirone groaned as her alarm went off. She rolled over and turned it off quickly, so as not to wake her room mates, then stretched out cat-like in her bed, not wanting to leave the protective warmth of the covers. She looked towards the window......the sun was barely peaking above the humongous trees of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Good. I have some time before the others wake  
  
Swinging her legs over the side of her huge, mahogany bed, she hopped down to the ground and shivered at the cold tile she felt there. Slipping on gray slippers that matched her knee-length, silver, silk nightgown, she shuffled over to the mirror. Trying on several outfits (A/N: Using her magic like in the Great Hall), she settled on a modest, mottled, grayish, ribbed sweater with a box neckline, khaki capri's with a black shimmery belt, and slip-on tennis shoes.  
  
And, now for the hair............  
  
She picked up a mahogany handeled brush and ran it through her silver tresses. She finally opted to leave it down. She quietly padded down her dormitory stairs, into the commmon room.  
  
Phew!  
  
No one was there. She a lighted and flew over the room to the portal door. Looking around for good measure, she opened the portal door, and flew out in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
When she arrived she realized, with despair, that there were a few other morning people that had already arrived for breakfast. At the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Pansy Parkison. No one from Ravenclaw had arrived yet, and Hannah Abbott and Justin Fletchly were the only Hufflepuffs to be seen. She looked down the Gryffindor table, and recognized the brown-haired, keeper of the Gryffindor's Quidditch team, Oliver Wood. She tried to land quietly, but her chair squeeked across the floor. He noticed her and indicated that she should join him, not wanting to seem rude she reluctantly took the seat next to him. She dug into her french toast and bacon, without even acknowledging his presense. They both ate in silence for a few minutes before, Oliver spoke again. 'I was wondering if you wanted to play some Quidditch with me and some others, 'cuz we don't have any classes.' She stopped eating and looked up at him, 'I don't know......I'm not sure when I may be FORCED to  
leave......Professor Dumbledore said I shouldn't get involved......I' Oliver smiled showing his perfect rows of dazzling white teeth. 'You're not getting involved, it's just a game of Quidditch!' she still looked uncertain. He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her face, smelled faintly of cinnamon and maple, 'It's at nine, casual, hope you can make it.' She shivered involuntarily, and then he was gone.  
  
Kirone looked at the Great Grandfather Clock as it rang out the hour. It was seven o'clock. She took another few minutes to finish breakfast, then she stood and flew back to the common room. When she got back to the common room, it was dotted with some very sleepy looking Gryffindors. She waved to a few as she past them going up to the Fifth year girl's dormitory. She stepped into the washroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She turned on the warm water, then stepped in. She stood there for a moment letting the scalding water cascade down her face and body. She poured gardenia scented shampoo into her cupped hands, and gently massaged it into her hair, which was now a dark grayish black from the water. She lingered in there for another twenty minutes, then she wrapped a fluffy, Gryffindor colored towel around her creamy pale skin. She dried off, then wrapped the towel around her wet hair, twisting it into a turban like thing on her head. Then she re-dressed and walked  
down to the common room. It was now 8:20. She played a quick game of Wizard's Chess at which she was the loser, then went up to her dormitory to dry out her hair.  
  
She shrugged off the towel, than magically dried her hair. She brushed through it several times before twisting it into a messy, but stylish crown, on top of her head. It was now 8:50. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie grouped together and started to leave.  
  
Guess, they're going to the game too..................oh fine! I'll go  
  
'Hey guys, wait up!' They looked at her in surprise. No one thought that she would be interested in Quidditch. 'Wood invited me.' They all simply went 'Oh,' and kept on walking. She lagged behind a bit.  
  
I have not idea how to play Quidditch, I'm going to make a fool of myself. She looked up to see that her group had already moved onto the field. I am so pathetic! I am the girl who lived! [A/N: she's saying this sarcastically] Voldemort is looking for me right now! And I can't even gather the courage to play Quidditch! She scowled at herself, then hastened her steps, walking out onto the field.  
  
Oliver walked over to her , and leaned down, like he had in the Great Hall, 'I was hoping you'd come.' She shivered, and crossed her arms across her chest, trying to regain the warmth that had quickly escaped her, when he had suddenly become so close. He straightened. 'Have you ever played? Do you need a broom? 'No,' she replied meekly, 'I've never played.' She looked over her shoulder at her wings, '.........and I've never really needed a broom before......' she said, laughing, her voice like carillon bells. Oliver smiled back and quickly filled her in on how to play the game, and while he was doing so more people arrived from the other houses. 'And you can use one of the school's brooms.' He finished, but she shook her head, and pulled out her wand.  
  
[Engorgio]  
  
The wand grew to four times its normal size!  
  
[Wingardium Leviosa]  
  
The wand/broom now floated about three feet off the ground. Fred and George looked at each other, 'WhY DiDn'T wE tHiNk Of ThAt?!' Wood smiled, 'Impressive......We'll just let you rotate through positions. Now let's choose teams.' They ended up as follows.  
  
Team A.  
  
Oliver Wood-Keeper  
  
Fred Weasly-Beater  
  
Seamus Finnigan-Beater  
  
Angelina Johnson-Chaser  
  
Hannah Abbott-Chaser  
  
Kirone Yaamahi-Chaser  
  
Draco Malfoy-Seeker  
  
Team B.  
  
Marcus Flint-Keeper  
  
George Weasley-Beater  
  
Ron Weasley-Beater  
  
Katie Bell-Chaser  
  
Padma Parvati-Chaser  
  
Justin Fletchly-Chaser  
  
Harry Potter-Chaser  
  
Hermoine, acting as referee, blew her whistle, and they took off. Team B had the Quaffle. Katie took it around Angelina, and dove underneath Hannah. In one quick move she passed it to Padma, who took aim and shot towards Wood's unprotected side, and SCORED! Hannah took the Quaffle down the field without much trouble, but was stopped when a Bludger hit her in the back of the head. She tossed the Quaffle to Kirone, and tried get back into the game. Kirone faked to the left then shot at the opening Marcus had vacated. Justin snatched it inches before it passed through, but moments later, Seamus smacked a Bludger in his direction, Justin was forced to drop the Quaffle to protect himself, which was retrieved by Angelina who shot it towards the top-most hoop, and SCORED! Quickly rotating positions, Kirone found herself as a Beater, and Seamus was now a Chaser. Kirone floated a little bit higher above the game of play looking for the black streaks that indicated a Bludger. She  
managed to stop Katie from scoring, while Fred saved Wood from a broken arm. Suddenly she saw Harry go into a dive, her pixi-sneses caught brief flashes of the Golden Snitch! Draco had noticed it too, but he would be too late to stop Harry's team from winning.  
  
'Fred! Get over here now!' She screamed at him, in seconds he was by her side. She pointed towards Harry and Draco who were diving towards the ground, 'Get to a Bludger now!' Fred zoomed off. Kirone intercepted a Bludger that was on its way towards Ron. With all her might she smacked it at Harry, Fred following suit. As the black balls of flying fatality raced towards the Seeker, they both held their breath.  
  
Harry followed the Snitch carefully, his eyes never leaving it. He knew Draco was hot on his trail, he'd have to catch it soon. Then he heard Ron and George yelling at him, 'Harry, two bludgers! Hot on your trail!' He looked up at them, they were racing towards him as fast as they could. Harry saw two black shapes streaming towards him, from Fred and Kirone. They wouldn't make it in time. He turned his broom upwards and shot away from the ground, just barely avoiding the two Bludgers, that bounced off the ground were he had just been hovering. Draco startled by Harry's sudden backing out lost sight of the Snitch. Then he was back up again flying above the playing field watching out for the Snitch. Kirone and Fred gave each other high fives, at their successful defensive plan.  
  
I'm starting to enjoy this.  
  
She had no more time to think because the other team had just scored. Angelina handed the Quaffle off to Hannah, who executed a nice dive around Padma and Katie. She handed chucked it over to Seamus who took on Justin. Justin rammed his broom into Seamus's knocking the boy off, and he grabbed the Quaffle. Hermoine executed a quick levitation spell and set Seamus back on his broom. Justin didn't make it very far when he was cut off by Hannah and Angelina. Hannah rached over and kicked the tail of his broom causing it to spin backwards. Angelina snatched the Quaffle out of his hands and raced down the field. She made it past both of the Chasers, but was stopped when a Bludger from Ron hit her leg. She tumbled slightly then chucked the Quaffle at the left hoop......... the Quaffle was moving to slow......and Marcus would catch it for sure. Then a loud ::TWUMP!:: was heard. Angelina looked up to see that a Bludger had knocked the poor Keeper off his broom. She looked up to see  
Fred grinning. She gave him a thumbs up. The score was 20-20.  
  
Once again they rotated positions. Kirone was now the Seeker, and Malfoy was a Beater. A golden light flashed below Harry, and he didn't seem to notice. She grinned.  
  
I don't see why they think it's so hard to be a Seeker. The Snitch is so easy to see! It's got a wicked sense of humor. And she laughed out loud as it flitted behind Harry's head, and he none the wiser. She flew over to him casually. 'Hey Harry.' He looked at her distractedly, 'Oh h'lo Kiri,' 'This is so much fun!' She exclaimed. He just grinned and nodded. Malfoy flew in next to her,'You shouldn't be wasting your time flirting and chattering with Potter, we have a game to win.' He smiled his oh-so-famous smirk of his. She frowned disappointed, 'Oh, ok......' He looked at her in a confused, surprised manner, but before he could speak, she jumped off her wand/broom, and hung there by her arms, causing everyone to gasp. Hermione, began the levitation spell, but the words died on her lips as the girl swung herself twice then vaulted onto her broom, to stand in a 'surfing' fashion. Then she took off, faster than you could blink, her eyes on the Golden Snitch, startled it  
took Harry a while to join in pursuit.  
  
The Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch. Kirone tilted her head slightly as a Bludger whirled past where her head had been a fractoin of a second earlier. She followed the Snitch as it made a loop-de-loop, going around so fast, they thought she would fall off, but gravity didn't seem to be working, and luck was on her side. Now she had it were she wanted it......she backed up to the very tail of her wand/broom, than ran foreward the two steps it took till the end of her wand/broom then she leapt off into the air. Executing what seemed to be a swan dive. She shot downwards, arm out-stretched.........and then she had it, it's golden metal body, was cold to her hand, and it's wings brushed her skin like butterfly kisses. She quickly flapped her wings and managed to land upright on the turf.  
  
Hermione blew on her whistle, but need not have bothered as Kirone's team came racing down to congratulate her, and celebrate their victory. Harry just laughed. 'She's a better Seeker than you are Malfoy! Maybe she should be the Slytherin Seeker instead of you!' Mafoy flushed slightly, then scowled at him. 'You wish, Potter.'  
  
Fred and Angelina danced her around in a circle, while the other team gave her pats on the back. Then Wood came up, and grabbing her small waist, he spun her around in the air, causing her to giggle. Without giving her a chance to recover from her loss of breath. He set her down and brought his coral lips to her pink ones, and kissed her deeply.  
  
****************************  
  
Please R&R! I have no one reviewing me! If people stop reviewing, than I stop writing!  
  
Sort of a cliffy, I know. But I'm getting so tired......and I had to finish the Quidditch game in this chapter, but my hand is cramped so much I can't write anymore tonight. I'm sure I'll have Chapter 6 up soon.  
  
Love and Kissed to all mah friends and fans!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan 


	6. INTERMISSION!!!PRIZES!!!

A/N: This is just a short intermission, in da story! I need to clear some things up. Now I was planning on having an Oliver/Kirone story, because almost all of the HP fanfics out there are with Harry or Draco....BUT! I guess there are a lot of fans of those kinda of stories out there. Many people have said...'Why Oliver?!' `JUST `CUZ!!!' If enough people review saying they want the story to take a wicked twist and have Kirone fall for one of the more `popular guys' then tell me. I'm here to serve you, for all your Harry Potter needs.  
  
I also want you to guess WHAT Kirone is..........whoever gets it right and the soonest will receive, via e-mail. A totally Kawaii pic of Kirone, that will not be distributed anywhere else! Hints will be secretly placed in future chapters, have fun!  
  
Love y'all, and please review!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-Chan 


	7. Divination and Painful Memories

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Five: Divination and Painful Memories  
  
A/N: Please I need more reviews! If you are interested in becoming one of mah pre-readers you need to review. There are only 3 spots, and one is already filled, bringing your chances down to 2. So if this interests you review, and I'll make mah choice in future chapters. Ok this Chapter has a few Sailor Moon crossovers, just to warn ya!  
  
Ty!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan  
  
____________________________  
  
All was suddenly quiet. Kirone stood stock still, every muscle in her body was rigid with shock. She was so confused. Then it hit her like a 20-pound brick. The man of her dreams was kissing her! [A/N: kind of sappy, sorry]  
  
When she did not respond, Oliver started pull back in embarrassment, but Kirone threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Now it was Oliver's turn to be stunned. Then his arms were about her waist, lightly stroking her lower back. Kirone felt his tongue tentatively prodding her lips, begging for entry. She opened her mouth happily, and allowed his tongue to explore it. Finally they were forced to stop, for lack of air. Everyone witness to the scene before them, burst into applause. With several men shouting out `cat calls' and whistling. All except for Malfoy.  
  
I'll get you for my own. Just you wait. I WILL own you!   
  
With that he stalked off the field, un-noticed by the crowd, and the newly found couple. The next day at the Great Hall rumors were flying that the pretty, new fifth year was dating the Gryffindor Captain, who was in seventh year. Kirone and Oliver had opted to keep their new relationship, mostly closed and private. Though each longed to share again, the passionate kiss they had experienced the day before.  
  
It was easy to keep their relationship secret. They had almost no classes together, being in different years. The only other times they saw each other were at meals, Potions; in which she was advanced, [A/N: ---clue here!] and after classes. Kirone looked down at her breakfast and turning pale grabbed her chest. Oliver looked at her, worry etched on his distinguished face. 'What's wrong Kitten?!' he asked, using his pet name for her. 'I feel some dark presence drawing near...' He reached under the table and placed a reassuring hand on her leg. She smiled weakly at him and tried to eat some of her meal.  
  
The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully. All of her teachers loved her, including Snape. Which was surprising given their first encounter. She was now unconsciously rivaling with Malfoy for Snape's 'favorite student'. Which only helped fuel the blonde boy's determination to make her his own. Potions was by far her best subject. She was especially, an expert on elixirs and healing potions. [A/N: ---another clue] This rather disappointed her professor, and he was constantly trying to get her to study the more dangerous potions. She was also naturally good at Transfiguration, though fifth years did not take this class, and was often brought down by Professor McGonagall to help demonstrate to the younger years. She could turn herself into any object as well as into any animal, with barely a flick of her wand. [A/N: ---- another clue!]  
  
Kirone sighed as she stared into the common room's, ever-blazing fireplace. The magical, blue flames danced and licked at the edges of the hearth, casting eerie shadows on the solitary couple. Kirone was comfortably lounging on top of Oliver, both of their legs were hanging off of the arm of the chair, and with Oliver's arms around her petit waist, their fingers were intertwined. Her head was settled on his chest, and her sinewy hair spilled over them both. She was comforted and reassured by the steady beating of her lover's heart, and she wished she could lay this way for eternity. With these thoughts and Oliver stroking her hair, she was lulled to sleep by the constant beat of his heart.  
  
___________________________  
  
She awoke to find herself laying on the couch covered by a warm downy blanket. The space next to her was still warm. She rolled over and buried her head in the pillows of the chair, capturing his smell. After a few moments she shirked off the blanket and stood up, stretching her arms high over her head, her short cornflower-blue, pajama, tank top, riding up a little as she did so. She smoothed down her matching pajama pants, and padded up softly to her room. The other girls were just awakening and getting dressed.  
  
'Where were you?' Hermoine asked suspiciously, 'You never came up last night.'  
  
Kirone tried to avoid her intense gaze, 'I fell asleep in the common room.'  
  
'With Wood...?' Angelina asked slyly. Kirone answered by chucking her pillow at her. Angelina didn't have time to react, as the fluffy pillow hit her dead on the face. Angelina stared at her in shock, but Kirone just smirked at her coyly. Then an all-out pillow war broke out, resulting in high-pitched giggles and girls covered in fluffy white feathers. The clock in the common room rang out the hour  
  
......1......2......3......4......5......6......7......8......  
  
It was eight o'clock! The girls rushed to get dressed, with the help of Kirone's magic, which by now the girls had grown accustomed to. Soon they were all dressed in their robes and with their books in hand, they rushed down to breakfast. They all found seats near each other and wolfed down anything that appeared on their plates, while Harry and Ron commented that Hermoine almost being late was a miracle, and Oliver plucking a white feather out of her hair. The first class of the day was Divination, and the girls hurried up to the Astronomy Tower.  
  
They actually made it on time, much to the relief of Hermoine. 'All right class,' Professor Trewlany said, 'I have had a vision......'  
  
Oh great! Not again...! thought Harry. 'That there are two who will face great danger......' Two?! Great, now I have to worry about someone else...... Harry thought. 'And only one will return...... I was sent this vision by the Guardian of Time himself!' Kirone couldn't hold it in any longer. The last comment had thrown her over the edge, and she burst into ringing laughter. Thus scaring the poor Professor out of her wits. ' And what is so humorous, young lady?!' Kirone clapped her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stop her giggles. 'Well...' she began 'It's just that you said that the Guardian of Time is a 'he', when 'he' is a 'she'.' [A/N: I'm inserting Setsuna from Sailor Moon here ;), hey! Serena isn't the only one she watches over!] Everyone held their breath as Trewlany turned red. 'I have met with him many times, and I know for a fact that he's a 'he'! I can hardly believe that you would ever be allowed to meet him.' This caused Kirone to see red, and she  
abandoned all poise and respect to stand nose to nose with the old woman. 'How dare you insult me! The Guardian of Time happens to be a very, very good friend of mine! She would never visit you, and even if she did it would be to, thankfully, show you your own demise!' She suddenly grew somber, ' Besides, ' she said quietly, to the astonishment to everyone witnessing the event, 'You could not have had a vision from her.........she's dead.' With tears threatening to fall, she whirled on her heel, and dashed out of the room, with Trewlany shouting behind her, 'Miss Yaamahi, get back her this instant! Class is not finished. Miss Yaamahi?! Ten points from Gryffindor!', but Kirone could not hear her. She raced down several halls and corridors before running out into the brisk March air. She raced down towards the lake and throwing herself down in front of a willow tree, she burst into tears.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Hello.'  
  
Kirone looked down at the girl who had spoken, from her perch in the tree. She looked to be the same age as herself, with long flowing emerald hair, with the sides pulled up in a small bun atop her head. She was lightly tanned and was taller than Kirone, but her eyes were the things that grabbed the girls attention, the were a blood red garnet.  
  
'Hello, who are you?'  
  
'I am the Princess of Pluto, Setsuna.' She immediately bit her tongue, in a time span of less than two seconds she had revealed almost all of her secret identity! But, there was something about this girl, something that made her special, something that made Setsuna trust her. Besides, someone with wings had to believe some of what she had just revealed. Obviously Setsuna's words didn't faze her at all. 'Oh. It must be cool to live on a different planet. I'm stuck here on Earth.........so you have to guard the gates of Time?' She nodded. 'That's gotta suck.' This caused the girl to laugh, her shining hair bouncing off her shoulders. 'And what's your name?' 'I am Kirone Yaamahi.' They sat in silence for a bit before a sly grin etched its way onto Setsuna's face, 'Ya know,' she started, 'I heard there were some hot guys, at the arcade.' Kirone's face lit up. 'Let's go!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*End Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*New Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
'Mars Flame Sniper!'  
  
'Dark Energy Wave!'  
  
Sailor Mars' attack hurtled towards the dark circus's lemur. The lemur was an ugly thing, covered in scales and it had three horns on top of its head.  
  
The lemur's counter attack was a huge wall of dark energy, somewhat resembling an ocean wave. It cut through Mars's attack like a knife through butter. It flung her back into the hard brick wall of a building. JunJun laughed. 'Silly pumpkins. You are too weak! Now let's take a look inside of this pure dream mirror!' She turned and walked towards the girl who was chained to the board, and ripped her dream mirror from her chest. It was not pink like the others she had encountered, but a dead, black one. She stuck her head inside of it, and the girl didn't even scream. She just twitched a little, and closed her eyes. 'What?!' JunJun practically screamed! 'There's nothing in here! How can this little girl have no dreams?!' She pulled her head back out. 'What are you?!'  
  
The battered scouts looked up in surprise at JunJun's outburst. 'How can she have no dreams?' Mercury whispered to Neptune. 'I don't know, but I sense a dark presence in that girl.' Uranus moved towards her lover, 'Then why are we saving her?' Moon cried out in anger and frustration, 'Because that's what we do, Uranus! She is a victim. If she were with them she wouldn't have been targeted.' Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars agreed with her. While the others argued, Pluto was staring at the girl.  
  
It couldn't be......it is!  
  
'Kirone?!'  
  
Upon hearing her name, the girl looked up, her silver hair falling in front of her obsidian eyes. 'I thought that was you, Pluto.' She murmured.  
  
JunJun was going crazy. 'I can't believe this! Zirconia finally gave me a mission, and I get the bitch with no dreams what so ever! Lemur! Dispose of this pumpkin!'  
  
'Dark Energy Wave!'  
  
All conversation between the scouts halted as Pluto struggled to stand under her numerous cuts and bruises. 'You're not seriously...' Uranus began. Before either of them could do anything more a shattering noise was heard. Somehow Kirone had gotten free of her bonds, and was now kneeling on the ground, her hands hung loosely at her sides, her head was slightly bowed and her hair was whipping gently around her face. It was then that they all noticed her wings. They looked like the wings of a dragonfly, and were a pale, translucent, light green. Everyone stared in shock as the lemur's attack raced towards the girl. Then the girl was gone. In her place stood a wall of steel. The attack smashed into the wall but didn't even leave a dent. They all watched in amazement as the wall started to shrink and become more white in color. Then it shifted into the shape of a girl, and within seconds Kirone stood before them once again. Before the lemur could blink Kirone was beside it. She  
gave it a strong right upper cut, and then a spin kick to the head. She crouched down, and spun around with one leg extended, knocking it to the ground. The Scouts and JunJun had totally forgotten what they had come here to do, when the quiet girl had suddenly and viscously lashed out, and now they stood frozen as the girl brushed herself off and walked over to stand just behind the lemur. She placed both hands on each side of its neck and pulled in opposite directions. An audible ::snap:: was heard, and the she let the monster fall limply to the ground, where it turned into ash and blew away. Then she turned and started to walk towards JunJun. JunJun was scared out of her wits, as the kamikaze girl stalked towards her. 'This isn't over!' She called in a half shriek, half wail. Then she opened a portal and was gone.  
  
Kirone turned, and nodding at Pluto, said 'Hello, Setsuna.' Causing everyone's jaw to drop except for Setsuna of course. She de-henshined and ran to embrace her friend. 'God I haven't seen you in like 2 years!' 'I know!' Kirone separated herself from her best friend, and began to walk towards Sailor Moon, who had already de-henshined, much to the surprise and anger of her fellow scouts. 'Sailor Moon! Just because she knows Pluto's identity doesn't mean she has to know the rest of ours, you Meatball Head!' shouted Mars. Before Kirone could reach the girl, Uranus, Jupiter, and Saturn intercepted her, with Uranus right in front of Kirone, her Space Sword drawn, and Jupiter and Saturn, with her hands tightly around her Silence Glaive, hanging slightly back closer to the girl named Sailor Moon.  
  
I don't have time for this!  
  
She moved her leg up in a swift, fluid, motion and kicked the Space Sword out of the girl's hand. 'Children should not play with knives,' Kirone said mockingly, though it was obvious the girl in front of her was much older than she. While Uranus was in shock, she quickly maneuvered around her only to come face to face with the tip of Saturn's Glaive. Kirone sighed, this wasn't fun anymore. It was getting to be just plain annoying. She slowly shifted her molecules apart farther, and farther, and farther until she was nothing but air. Saturn swept her Glaive around several times, but Kirone had already moved past her. When she 'reappeared' she was standing only centimeters away from the girl that was Sailor Moon. Then she drew a knife out of her boot, but before anyone could react to that possible threat, she used it to prick her middle finger. Then she drew the crescent moon mark on her forehead with her own blood, and knelt before the stunned girl, placed her hand over her  
heart, and said quickly but firmly, 'I pledge my allegiance to you, and only you, your Royal Highness Princess Serenity of the Moon.' Serenity answered in quite the same way. She took the girls hands in her own and told her to rise. Then she looked into the girl's eyes. What she saw there scared her. Her obsidian orbs showed the emotions that her body did not dare to. They showed anger, hate, blood lust, frustration, sadness, and lots of pain, but they also showed, stubbornness, determination, desire, joy, and love, and the desire to be loved. All this was shown in the girls stony eyes. Then Serenity spoke, 'I accept your allegiance!'  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*End Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*New Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kirone and nine other girls sat together on a large, waterproof blanket out in the middle of the forest. They'd decided to go camping for a week in the forests around Mt. Fuji. This was the third day of their vacation and they had decided to have a picnic lunch. Kirone was sitting between Setsuna, and a girl with blond hair, pulled up into two buns on each side of her head, with streaming pigtails hanging down from each. She was Usagi, also known as Princess Serenity, or Sailor Moon. Kirone was finishing her story about one of the times she and Setsuna had gone riding together, '.........And then she goes flying through the air, and lands right in the frog pond!' Everyone burst into laughter, and even the subject of the story chuckled a little as well. Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter, whipped the tears from her eyes. It was then that she noticed that it had gotten really dark, really fast. 'Oh gosh!' she said out loud, 'We've been out here a long time you guys, it's  
already really dark.' All the other girls looked about as well. The platinum haired, scout of Venus was the first to react to this statement 'Funny,' Minako said softly, 'It doesn't usually get dark until around 6:30.........Haruka, what time is it?' The question was directed to the sandy-blond Sailor Uranus, who could remarkably pass for a guy. She looked at her black sport watch, 'It's 4:57......odd.' Shoulder-length aqua hair brushed Haruka's shoulder, as Michiru, the Sailor Scout of Neptune, looked at her lover's wrist to confirm the time.  
  
The two raven-haired girls, started to re-pack the picnic basket with the remaining food. The one with the longer hair, was Rei, the Sailor of Mars, with a fiery disposition to match. She looked at her partner, 'Hotaru......,' Sailor Saturn looked up from her work. She had the same color hair as her partner, but it was shoulder-length rather than waist length. 'Yes?' she replied softly. 'Ask Michiru, if anything's wr.........,' Before she could finish the girl in question, fainted so suddenly that, Haruka, could barely catch her. 'Amy!,' Setsuna shouted to the blue-haired Sailor Scout of Mercury, 'Take readings on the amount of dark energy in the area NOW!' Amy nodded, and pulled her Mercury Computer Pad out of her backpack, and began typing on it furiously. They all turned and watched in anticipation as the small girl sat typing on her computer. That's why they all saw it when it began to shake and spark. Amy confirmed their guesses, 'It's the dark energy......there's so  
much my computer can't register it all. It's......' She couldn't finish because the computer exploded into flaming projectiles, and smoldering circuits. The explosion brought Michiru out of her faint. She placed both hands on her temples. 'Everyone..Henshin..now!' The scouts nodded.  
  
'Moon Crisis Power!'  
  
'Mars Crystal Power!'  
  
'Mercury Crystal Power!'  
  
'Jupiter Crystal Power!'  
  
'Venus Crystal Power!'  
  
'Neptune Crystal Power!'  
  
'Uranus Crystal Power!'  
  
'Saturn Crystal Power!'  
  
'Pluto Crystal Power!'  
  
Now the Sailor Team stood battle ready, forming a loose protective circle around Kirone, who was, in a way, the least powerful. Then they came. There were just a few at first tall hooded figures that seemed to glide wraith-like towards them. Then more came. And more. And more. And more. The came like ants swarming towards their prey in hundreds, maybe even thousands. Sailor Moon was the first to react.  
  
'Moon Gorgeous Meditation!' She brought her Moon Wand in an arc in front of her, turning scores of the 'wraiths' into dust.  
  
'Shine Aqua Illusion!'  
  
'Deep Submerge!'  
  
'Venus Love-Me Sword!'  
  
The three attacks formed together to create a giant golden sword, encircled by waves and bubbles. The combined attack took down thrice as many as Sailor Moon's attack had, but while the three scouts were slightly drained of energy, more wraiths filled the place of their brethren, some stopping to drain the energy of their dying kin.  
  
'They're Death Eaters.........Dementors......' Saturn spoke, her voice cold and void of any emotion. For that is what they were they were Death Eaters, and Dementors, sent by Lord Voldemort. Kirone and Setsuna were the only ones to realize the enormity of this, because they were the only ones of the group that had contacts with the wizarding world.  
  
'Jupiter Oak Evolution!'  
  
'Mars Flame Sniper!'  
  
'Death Reborn Revolution!'  
  
Noting the other's success in a triple attack, the other senshi tried this as well. Cherry Blossoms swirled around black and purple ribbons that trailed fire on the ends of them. The deadly ribbons twisted and twirled towards the evil followers, passing through some, turning them to dust, and twisting around others, in groups, draining them. The others followed suit.  
  
'World Shaking!'  
  
'Pluto Deadly Scream!'  
  
'Moon Gorgeous Meditation!'  
  
A wide, blinding flash of light that had hearts and moons in it, was circled by Pluto's Deadly Scream, raced along the ground. It opened huge rifts in the ground in millions of places, sucking the followers in. This was one of the more powerful attacks and killed many.  
  
Kirone looked on in horror, as her friends were slowly drained of their energy, and she could do nothing. She couldn't think. What could she do! She was only used to fighting close-up and physical, she had no magic. Painful minutes passed, and then it happened. One of the bolts of energy from the Death Eaters got through, and struck Venus in the head. She fell, in what seemed like slow-mo. Kirone rushed to her, cradling her head in her lap. Her beautiful platinum blonde hair was streaked red with her own blood. Blood poured out freely from a huge gash right above her left ear, and her left arm hung at an odd angle. In seconds Jupiter had taken her friend into her arms, and buried her head in her best friend's hair.  
  
'Mina,' she whispered hoarsely, 'You can't die, there's so much we still have to do...' She broke into her heart-felt sobs of anguish. Mina looked up at her friend and smiled, 'I'll always be here, I would never leave you.' Now she was coughing up blood, and her eyes were losing their spark. She reached up to grab Jupiter's wrist. 'Protect Kirone, it is her they're after......protect......my time is over......I'll meet you again......in another life.' Then her grip became limp, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was dead. 'Mina......Mina......? No!' Jupiter's cry was uttered from the depths of her soul and her pain cut through all the noise of battle. She laid her friend's head down gently, and stood in defiance, as the dark forces surged forward.  
  
'Jupiter Oak Evolution!'  
  
Jupiter called out her attack again and again, the cherry blossoms and lightening ripping through their ranks, her pain and anger fueled her power. Then when she had nothing left to give, still she went on. Fighting tooth and nail. Then she was succumb with exhaustion and became a target. She was hit with a blast of energy in her lower back. She pressed on, beating back the cloaked figures threatening to over-run her. She was now separated so far from the group, that none could reach her. Though she fought gallantly, the Princess of Jupiter was taken down with another shot, that struck her in the right leg, blasting it clear off. As she fell to the un-welcoming, cold earth she cried out, 'Protect Kirone!'. As she lay upon the ground, battered and broken, blood pouring thickly from the stump were her leg used to have been she whispered into the darkness 'I am coming Mina...' And then she was trampled by the crushing feet of Death Eaters.  
  
Mercury was the next to be weakened. She was cut off from Mars who had been watching her back. Mars noticed too late, and turned towards her friend in time to see the Dementors surround her and blast her from all sides. She was dead instantly. She hung suspended in the air for a moment after the blasts had ceased. Her body was blackened and scorched. Her ribs had punctured her chest, and were now gleaming in the pale moonlight, splattered with blood. Her dead, lifeless eyes, were directed at her friend, as she fell. She too was un-mercifully trampled by the swarms of evil followers.  
  
Mars would have cried out, but found that her voice didn't work. She wanted to lay down and die, to meet her other friends in the Moon Palace, but she had pledged to Jupiter that she would protect Kirone, upon hearing her friend's dying wish. Her heart ached that she could not retrieve her friends broken bodies, and that they had died alone. She joined with Uranus and attacked the swarm that was now feeding on their friends last bits of energy.  
  
'Burning Mandala!'  
  
'World Shaking!'  
  
There attacks combined and burrowed deep into the earth and then burst through the crust of the earth beneath the Dementors, in a fountain of molten lava, setting the ground a blaze. There was now a wall of fire standing between the two sides, giving the Sailors a chance to recover.  
  
What can I do? thought Kirone.  
  
Then a pack of Death Eaters got past a weakened Mars, and her firewall, and threatened to over run them all. Kirone leapt from her position and charged headfirst into the first of the Death Eaters, bowling them over. She lashed out at one behind her, snapping his spine, and killing him instantly, his scream caught in his throat. She leapt into the air, with the help of her wings, and executing the splits she spun around in a circle, breaking the necks of the closest eight Death Eaters. The ones she had plowed over earlier, were one by one returning to said their brethren. She took them on as they came killing all. Now there was only three left. She divided her energies and tried to parry with all three. Then one stumbled, slightly and on reflex she kicked at him and sent him flying into the fiery wall of inferno. The last two backed away from the physical approach and prepared to try magical instead.  
  
[Avada Kedavra!] They shouted in unison.  
  
The deadly green energy raced towards her. Just seconds before the energy reached her she leapt into the air, fluttering her battered wings. The two beams of energies collided, and the Death Eaters realized too late that they had been tricked. Then the energies bounced back, killing those that had used them. Then Kirone had a plan. She fluttered over to the hot spring that was protecting their back, with their picnic blanket. It was plastic so it would hold the water. She dunked it underneath the scalding water, burning her hands as she did so. Then grabbing all four corners she hoisted the boiling waters into the air. Slowly and carefully she flew it over to were most of the evil followers had congregated. Letting out a whoop, she dropped two of the edges, and watched in triumph as the scalding, sulfurous water drenched them. Some died, though most were just severely wounded. It looked as if they just might win. Kirone kept dumping the boiling hot water while the remaining  
six scouts fought magically, but like them she was beginning to tire. Then just as they thought the tide was about to turn, Neptune was struck down. Kirone and Uranus reached her at the same time. She was convulsed with pain though no signs of wounds could be found. That could mean only one thing.  
  
'Pluto!' Kirone called out, 'They've used the Crucio Curse! Their torturing her!'  
  
Just then Neptune struggled to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
I will not die like this... she thought. Uranus cried out, as her lover started to walk towards their foes. Neptune's steps were slow, but determined, and her eyes were fierce with stubbornness. Her body twitched and shuddered with pain. She lifted her chin up. She knew that they would not win. She thrust her hand in the air and called out...  
  
'Neptune Power!'  
  
A blue light shone from her fingertips. The light exploded and showered down around her to form swirling waves of aqua-blue. Then the light receded, revealing the Princess of Neptune. She was clothed in her princess gown, which was a teal blue with a plunging v-neckline, and three quarters length sleeves. Uranus was the first to realize the complications of this, and she cried out, 'Neptune, NO!' Neptune turned around to face her lover, 'I love you, Haruka.' Then pushing aside her pain, she ran forward into the crowded mass of writhing bodies. Though they could not see her they heard her cry out...  
  
'Neptune Planet Attack!'  
  
A huge pillar of water shot up into the heavens, playing rainbows across the battle field, only to come crashing back down to Earth, burying hundreds under several feet of churning water. When the water receded hundreds lay dead on the ground......drowned.  
  
Uranus lay screaming on the wet turf, the hole left by her lover's death ripped her to pieces. All stopped to stare at the girl sprawled out on the ground, her head in her hands. Her tears had begun to form a puddle on the ground, and her voice was hoarse and cracked. Still she cried out into the darkness, her loss threatening to drive her insane. None were ready when a Dementor broke off from the group and fired at her. The blast hit her dead on, and she grew ridged with shock and pain. Her head snapped up and looked straight at Sailor Moon and Kirone. Her hair was bloodied and dirty, and the moonlight shone off of the paths her tears had left on her tan face. Seconds before she died her pain filled face turned to one of understanding and then peace, knowing that she would soon join her love in the palace. Sailor Moon had tears in her eyes as well. One by one her friends were dying in front of her. She knelt beside her friend and grasping her hand placed it on her cheek.  
That was why she did not see Kirone's horrified face, but she did hear her agonized scream. She stood bewildered, as Kirone's screams broke down into sobs. Following her friend's gaze she turned, to find herself looking at Uranus. Her own scream of terror mingled with Kirone's sobs, as she viewed the gaping hole through Uranus's mid-section. Her spine was slightly visible through the ripped muscles and tissues, and her liver had exploded. Blood and fluids drained out of her body in a rush, and for a good 10 feet around her body the grass was stained red. Mars came over and turned her best friend away from the horrible scene, holding the sobbing princess against her shoulder. Pluto started covered her friend with branches, but was cut off when a blast skinned her shoulder. The battle was on once again, but now the evil forces were greatly diminished.  
  
Just as the tides were beginning to change, he came. He was a cloaked figure, who rose above all of the others. Every once in awhile his blood red eyes would shine through the darkness. He moved forward through his ranks, his black cloak billowing out behind him. While the Dementors and Death Eaters were pre-occupied with getting out of the cloaked figure's way, she summoned her last bits of energy and called out...  
  
'Mars Planet...'  
  
She could not finish because all at once she was struck by at least 30 beams of deadly green energy. The dark followers had seen what happened when the other one had uttered such a phrase and did not want it repeated. As the dark energy struck her prone body it impacted with the light energy she had been about to release, and caused a great explosion within the fiery senshi of Mars. Flames surrounded her and her body was blown to bits. Her death fitted the girl who had devoted her life to fighting evil with the explosive fire of Mars. Sailor Moon could no longer cry out, her voice lost with each death of her friends and comrades, but her tears still came.  
  
Saturn was the next to follow. As she raised her Silence Glaive to attack she left herself open and was hit by a disc of light. The light passed through her body and exited on the other side. The others stared in shock as her eyes glazed over and the top half of her body slide from her bottom half...............the disc had cut her in two.  
  
And now there were three.  
  
Before they could recover from the sudden deaths of their friends, the cloaked figure raised his arm. In it was what looked like a stick to Sailor Moon, but was recognized as a wand by Pluto and Kirone. Sailor Moon did not realize its danger, and stood still. Suddenly a bolt of lightening shot from the wand. Sailor Moon was petrified, and stood rooted to the spot. Seconds before the lightening hit her a shadow fell over her. As the lightening struck the shadow cried out and fell back into Sailor Moon's arms. Sailor Moon caught sight of flowing emerald hair in her arms. 'Setsuna?!' she breathed. The form in her arms groaned, and pulled out of the girl's arms. Pluto stood awkwardly in front of the kneeling Moon Princess. 'I can no longer protect you,' The Sailor Senshi of Time spoke, 'I must protect Kirone. She has something inside of her that could change this world and the next. He must not get it. We will see each other again......all of us......soon. Now  
run...............RUN!' She turned defiantly towards the cloaked figure and his followers, and screamed her battle cry. 'For my friends! Die bastard!' And before they could do anything to stop her she called out fiercely, 'Pluto Planet Power!' Her power was totally directed at the cloaked figure. Dark purple energy surrounded the two, and lightening crackled inside of it. Kirone grabbed the shocked Moon Princess, and hauled her to her feet. 'Let our friend's deaths not be in vain!' She shouted at the girl. The girl's instincts came out and she stumbled towards the Hot Springs. Grabbing her under her arms Kirone flew up into the air and over the hot springs with Sailor Moon in her hands. When they touched down on the other side, they both looked, back to see the cloaked figure bending over something. He was bleeding, and they could see his cloak was torn and scorched. To their anguish he picked up the fallen Sailor by the neck and held her up off the ground, and laughed as  
she writhed in his iron grip. He squeezed, and smiled in satisfaction as her eyes bulged out and her neck snapped. Her head rolled back, and her body grew limp. Sailor Moon was about to cry out in mourning for her friend, but Kirone clapped a hand over her mouth. 'He hasn't notice we've left yet, don't let Pluto's death be for nothing!' They ran on, and on, and on. They knew that by now he was pursuing them.  
  
They had stopped in a clearing to catch their breath when an angel came down to them. The angels emerald hair, whipped around her pale face, and her bangs did nothing to conceal her blood red eyes. 'Pluto!' Kirone sobbed, she ran to her friend but the vision put out her erethreal hand, stopping her. When she spoke her voice was wispy and distant, 'I'm sorry that I could not stop him, but I have given you time. All the scouts are here with me on the Moon Kingdom. Our souls rest here until our princess can grant us rebirth.' She turned and looked mournfully at Sailor Moon, ' Your Majesty, your time draws near, and I am afraid you shall not live past this night, but I am here to tell you that you must do everything to protect Kiri, she is the key in the greater puzzle of things. Our lives are meaningless in this world...' 'That's not true Setsuna!' Kirone protested. Tears brimmed her obsidian orbs. Setsuna turned to her. She looked quite the Guardian Angel. Her hair was in its  
natural style, but she was clothed in a pitch-black tunic, that reached just above her knees, and was secured by a golden pin, inscribed with the symbol of Pluto. Her feet were bound in brown leather sandals that criss-crossed up to her knees. Her pale white wings rustled in the breeze, and the pale light from the crescent moon, caused her golden halo to glimmer slightly. 'Oh, but it is.........you just don't know it yet, Kitten. I bring to you a gift.' A large blade appeared next to her. The blade was made of pure diamond and the silver handle and pommel were incrusted with onyx and abalone.  
  
' It was created with bits and pieces of our remaining energy. All the scouts contributed.........may it serve you well and protect you. Now I must go, I have no more energy left to stay on this dimensional plane. We await you your highness.' Then she shimmered and her image grew fuzzy. Then in a burst of white light she was gone. The only things that betrayed that she was ever there were two, soft, white feathers that drifted to the ground to settle in front of the two girls. They each reached down and picked up a feather. Sailor Moon placed hers in her sub-space pocket along with her Luna-Pen and Star Locket. And Kirone placed hers in the side pocket of her black mini-skirt. As Kirone turned to keep walking Sailor Moon grabbed her hand. She reached into her sub-space pocket and grabbed her Luna-Pen and Star Locket; gently she placed them in Kirone's unsteady hands, and closed her fingers over them. 'Please keep these safe for me.' Then she turned and walked determinedly to  
guard the entrance to the clearing. She turned her head around to face Kirone, and Kirone saw the tears and fear in her eyes. 'Setsuna......she said......she said that I'd die tonight......and I want to go out fighting.' She smiled weakly and turned to meet the oncoming swarm. Kirone stared at her hands and the precious items that were held inside of them, then she pocketed them. She turned for one last look at her friend and savior, then flew up into the air. She after going at least several hundred feet, she turned in the air, and hovering, she watched the battle.  
  
Sailor Moon [Eternal] had taken out her Moon Staff and now held it expertly in her hands. When the cloaked figure and his minions were only feet away, she stood at the entrance and raised her staff above her head and called out, 'YOU SHALL NOT PASS!' Then she smashed it down into the ground, and pink light exploded all around. Kirone couldn't see anything, but then she heard a raspy voice like that of a dying man call out,  
  
[Imperio!]  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as one of the Unforgivable Curses struck her dying body. She heard a little voice inside her head, 'Kill Kirone, she's the one who got all your friends killed...' then another voice popped up. 'Why? She didn't kill them he did...' Her mind fought a losing battle inside her head. The man was growing impatient, 'She has no more power left...kill her.' Whilst she fought inside of herself Sailor Moon did not notice the dark forms that ran at her from behind and pushed her forward. The voices left her head instantly, as she winced in pain. She tried to rise but found that something was holding her down. She looked downwards, and realized that she was impaled upon her Moon Staff. The object of her power had been her demise. The pain had changed to blissful numbness, and she could feel herself slipping away like the tides. Then she sagged forward on the shaft of her staff. The color drained from her face, her chest stopped moving, and her eyes stared into  
nothing. The mighty Princess of the Moon was dead. Out of her sub-space pocket drifted a small, silent, white feather, and Kirone could swear she saw someone pick it up and hold it next to their heart. Shining azure orbs stared back at her and she knew she hadn't been mistaken. Then she flew onward, sword in hand, with a heavy heart, and a shattered soul.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*End Flashback*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kirone's tears had run dry, and she curled up in a fetal position, clutching her knees to her chest. Then an old weathered hand was placed on her shoulder, and a wise voice spoke, 'Their deaths were not in vain...'  
  
_______________________  
  
END! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't want to break the chapter up, so I kept on going. Please R & R!!!!! Just to let everyone know, It might take quite a long time to get the next chapter up, because I have to take Iowa Test of Basic Skills tests, they're really gay, so I'll be a little busy. Please Review, and I've only had one person guess at WHAT Kirone really is......please contribute! Love y'all!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan 


	8. An Interesting Proposal On One Hand And ...

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Six: An Interesting Proposal On One Hand And A Disappointment On The Other.  
  
A/N: Please I need more reviews! If you are interested in becoming one of mah pre-readers you need to review. There are only 3 spots, and one is already filled, bringing your chances down to 2. So if this interests you review, and I'll make mah choice in future chapters. Ty!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan  
  
Kirone looked up at the old man. It was Dumbledore. His eyes held none of their original twinkle as he looked at her through his half-moon spectacles. Dumbledore put his finger underneath the sobbing girl's chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. "Chin up, dearheart. All is not lost." She looked up at him questioningly, but the old man only winked and smiled. "Now, now…" he tuttered, wiping the tears from her porcelain face, "We can't have that……there's a ball tomorrow…" Kirone mentally slapped herself. The Halloween Ball, of course! It had completely slipped her mind…she abandoned her scattered thoughts as he spoke again, "…and if I'm not mistaken there's a special boy whom you might want to go with…" "But how…?!" She had thought they had kept their relationship a secret. He winked, "Let's just say a little birdie told me." Kirone smiled. She felt so comfortable around Dumbledore. He was like a grandfather to her. She stood up and helped the man to do so as well. They walked up the worn paths to the massive castle, side by side, in comfortable silence. Then he spoke again "Now, about Divination…" Kirone turned scarlet and was about to apologize when Dumbledore raised a hand to silence her. "Seeing as how you excused yourself from class without permission you will still lose house points, but……seeing as how you have prior knowledge and acquaintances………I believe we can omit you from Divination, and instead you will have a special class, designed just for you to help you train and exercise your ::ahem:: 'powers'." The young girl's face radiated joy. "Oh thank you, Albus!" she exclaimed, unconsciously using his first name. She threw herself at him and hugged the surprised man fiercely. He patted her back gently and smiled down at her. She stepped back and gave him a lop- sided smile, "I've really enjoyed talking with you……thanks." She pecked him lightly on the forehead then turned and ran inside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone ran right to her common room and flung the portal door open, after practically screaming the password, 'Chocolate Frogs'. She ran straight into her dorm, where all of her room mates were getting ready for dinner, "DiD aNy Of YoU kNoW tHaT tHe HaLlOwEeN BaLl Is ToMoRrOw?!" She shrieked, causing everyone down in the common room to wince. They all stared at her in surprise, and then their mouths dropped open in shock. They had forgotten as well, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" The horrified screams of four teenage girls echoed through out the whole Gryffindor tower and even out into the hall, startling the Fat Lady. The sounds of chaos reached the people in the common room as the girls ran to their closets trying to find the perfect thing to wear, they even looked through each other's rejects. Even Kirone couldn't do anything with her magic, She could only make a person wear something that they already owned. [A/N: Kind of like having your clothes apparate. Though that's not what she does (just for the record) because someone KINDLY reminded me that you can't apparate of deapparate on Hogwarts grounds.] Defeated and depressed the quartet of girls sulked down to the common room. Everyone desperately scrambled to get out of their way, as the girls made their way to the center of the room. They flopped down and laid, sprawled across couches and chairs, and continue to sob hysterically and whimper. [A/N: yes even Hermoine o.O She's very girly in mah story!] Everyone else stared in silence until Ron timidly spoke up, "Well……there is a Hogsmeade trip tonight…" Surprise and pure happiness exploded on the girls' faces. They all rushed towards the bewildered redhead, showering him with hugs and kissed. "We love you Ron!" Angelina exclaimed, girlishly. Kirone and Hermoine followed suit and echoed, together, "You're our hero!" causing everyone to burst into laughter. Kirone and Angelina lifted Ron onto their shoulders and paraded him about with Katie and Hermoine cheering behind them. Hermoine screamed suddenly, "WE HAVE TO GET READY!" The girls unceremoniously dropped Ron right on his bum, and stampeded up the stairway into their room. "Bloody hell!" Ron muttered. Harry broke the awkward silence, "Woah…that was scary…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The quartet of giggling girls lounged on bar stools and sipped Butterbears. "So do any of you guys have dates yet?" Hermione asked mischievously. Angelina piped up, "I'm going with Fred……AND George!" Everyone giggled. Katie blushed shyly, "Lee asked me……" Everyone grinned. "Wait a minute! Who are you going with 'Mione?!" Kirone asked incredulously. Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, "I'mgonnagowithron…………" Everyone paused to figure out what she had said. Angelina figured it out first, "You're going to the ball with RON!?" She exclaimed. Katie and Kirone gasped, and Hermione blushed even more, "Keep your voice down Angie!" She pleaded in embarrassment. "Good for you, girl!" Katie praised. They talked a few more minutes about what they were going to wear when Kirone suddenly blurted out…"Oliver hasn't asked me, yet……" The group froze. They had all assumed……I mean with the looks they gave each other………"WHAT?!" Hermoine shrieked in surprise. Angelina had her hands clenched in fists and looked ready to kill, and Kirone just stared at her hands in her lap. Katie stayed relatively calm,, and she pushed both of the crazy girls back into their seats, and then leaned towards Kirone, placing her hands on top of Kirone's. "I'm sure he's just waiting for the best opportunity…" "Like hell he is……" Angelina muttered. Katie's voice was warm and assuring, but Kirone was not to be dissuaded. She just shook her head and sighed. A figure pulled away from the shadows and moved to stand, unnoticed, beside Kirone's stool. "Hello ladies…" a lazy voice drawled. The girls looked up sharply in surprise only to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What are YOU doing here?!" Hermoine spat. Malfoy resisted the urge to insult the Mudblood, and kept his tone level and even. "I'm not here to talk to you, Granger. I'm here for Kiri." Kirone looked up at him and smiled indifferently, "I'm listening……" "May we go to somewhere more………private?" "No we may not, whatever you have to say you may say in front of all of us Draco." Malfoy frowned slightly, then sighed. "Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" Whatever Kirone had been expecting, this was not it. Her face turned to shock. He smirked slightly at her cute expression, but clamed up at the murderous glances he received from her friends. Kirone tried to regain her composure, "But…but I……I'm……Oliver………I'm going with Oliver………!" She stammered. Malfoy smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But he hasn't asked you yet has he……?" Kirone's eyes went wide as did the others'. They had heard him as well. He straightened and turned to leave. "You know where to find me…" He called back over his shoulder, then he disappeared out the door without even rustling his black cloak. Kirone let out an exasperated sigh and fell back against the bar counter in exhaustion. Just then the boys came tumbling in after a successful trip to Zonko's. Oliver's arms encircled her waist and he kissed her cheek. Kirone tensed, and looked at Hermione who was about to tell Wood about their previous encounter. Her eyes widened, catching Hermione's attention, and minutely shook her head. Hermione looked at her, puzzled, but nodded her affirmative leaning over to inform Angelina and Katie. They both nodded and gave Kirone a look that told her she was going to have to explain once they got back to their rooms. Kirone pecked Oliver lightly on the cheek and then sat down in his lap. The group talked together for awhile longer before the bartender informed them that it was almost curfew. They stood and pulled on their winter cloaks and gloves and tied their Hogwarts colored scarves around their exposed faces and necks. They chatted amiably all the way to Hogwarts, but Oliver still hadn't mentioned ANYTHING about the ball. Once inside the mighty castle, some of their group including Hannah Abbott (Dean Thomas's date for the ball) and Cho Chang (Harry's date for the ball) broke off to go to their respective dorms, leaving only the Gryffindors. Still not a word about the ball from Oliver. Kirone could feel the stares of her friends, but refused to acknowledge what they meant. Instead she buried her head into Oliver's coat, just in case it was their last time together.  
  
It's always a good thing to plan for the worst Kirone thought grimly.  
  
Once they reached their common room, Kirone flitted about Oliver for awhile in hopes that he would ask her, but he did not. She wanted to lay down and cry her heart out, but her friends knew that she would regret it later, so they took her by her shoulders and propelled her over to the table-tennis table, [A/N: o.O that sounded weird…] and soon Kirone was immersed in an intense game of mini-tennis. After playing a mini-tournament for min- tennis, [A/N: hehehehe] Katie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to work on Divination homework. Kirone chuckled. At least she wouldn't have to put up with that old bat's mindless psychobabble. Angelina, Lee, Fred, and George settled down to play Exploding Snap, and Kirone found that she and Oliver were the only ones left in the common room that were not occupied. Oliver moved towards her "Hey do you wanna……" "Actually Oliver, I'm quite tired……I think I'm gonna go up to bed." Her tone was cool and crisp. She felt like hitting him for not asking her. He moved to kiss her goodnight, but Kirone ducked out of his arms and ran up the stairs. Oliver was quick on her heels, she raced into her dorm and turned. She was able to see the hurt look on his sharp features, just before she slammed the door in his face. She slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest. She could barely hear him talking to her from the other side of the heavy oak door and his voice was very muffled. "Kitten what's wrong……?" When she did not answer, he thankfully gave up and went back down to the common room. Kirone pulled herself away from the door and flung herself down onto her bed. Soon she settled into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone had awoken many times during the night until finally settling into a blissful, dreamless slumber. She slept in well past breakfast AND lunch, and only awoke because of Hermoine shaking her. "Is it breakfast time already…" She mumbled incoherently. "Kirone!? It's almost dinner time!" "Almost dinner time?" Kirone questioned sleepily, and rolled back over. "Well……then tell me when it IS dinner time……I figure I've got about another good 20 min. before I'm actually required to be in the Great Hall…………" She trailed off, becoming sleepy. Hermoine shook her again, "Kirone! The ball starts in less than 2 hours! You have to get ready!" This brought Kirone out of Dreamland. "What's the point?" she sulked, "I have no one to go with anyway." Hermoine kicked her roughly out of bed, "If I'm going then you have to go!" Kirone untangled herself from her sheets and slumped over to the washroom. Hermoine smiled as the sounds of Kirone banging her head on the wall echoed out into the dorm. Then the sound of running water could be heard. Twenty minutes later a sopping wet pixie re- entered the room. "SQUEAKY CLEAN!" Kirone hollered to Hermione. Hermione just laughed and performed a quick drying spell on the wet girl's hair. Hermione noticed that Kirone was still wearing her partially translucent pink nighty that reached just above her knees. "Why are you still in your pajama's?" She asked her friend curiously. "Oh! So that when I put makeup on and stuff, I won't get it on my dress." "That's a good idea!" Hermione replied, and went to change into her pajamas. When she re-entered she was wearing a dark, emerald green, silky nighty, that reached to about the middle of her shins. Kirone stood up and guided her to the stool in front of her vanity. Kirone spritzed a bit of de-tangling spray into Hermione's bushy mane of sepia colored hair, and charmed a brush to constantly go through it, and repeated the same process with her own hair. After about 5 minutes, Kirone made the brushes stop and moved so she was standing behind Hermione. "So……what do you want done?" "Umm……surprise me?" Kirone smiled. "Can do. What color is your dress?" "Dark green." Rooting through her potion's bag she pulled out a few herbs, and a box full of different colors of sand. Kirone mixed little pieces of the herbs together in a vial, and then mixed together one pinch of black sand and two pinches of white sand, and added a cup of water. Taking out her cauldron spoon she stirred the mixture three times to the left, one time to the right, and then twice again to the left. The potion turned to a murky greenish blue color that Hermione didn't quite trust. "You're not going to use that on my hair are you?" Kirone scoffed "Of course!" Then she dipped the tip of her wand into the potion, and stated her spell.  
  
[Krivala Luminous]  
  
Placing the end of her wand on the edge of Hermione's hairline, she trailed it back along the length of her hair, leaving an emerald green streak. Kirone rolled her eyes as Hermione guffawed. When she was done there were several streaks on the top layer and some barely seen on the bottom layer. Then she tapped on the top of 'Mione's head and pulled it up in a spiraling flourish. The sleek brown hair twisted tightly and coiled like snakes, forming great spirals and coils on top of her head with beautiful streaks of emerald.  
  
Just then Katie and Angelina came in, and were instructed to change into their pajamas. After 'ooing' and 'aahing' at Hermione's fab hair-do Kirone agreed to repeat the process on them as well. The final masterpieces matched their owner's dresses as well. Kat's blonde hair was streaked with a deep, rich, violet. The front part of her hair was braided into two French-braids, and the back part was pulled up into a ponytail comprised of many smaller braids. Angie's dark brown hair was streaked with bright red highlights. The front part of her hair was pulled back into a loose braid that formed around her head like a crown and was left down, and curled in waves. Lastly Kirone's own silvery tresses were streaked with a deep navy blue. The front part was pulled into small, tight, rows of braids, and held in place with small black flower clips. The rest was left down and was crimped. The result was breathtaking. Everyone thought that, Kirone's hair-do was by far the best, and Katie jokingly whined that she had saved the best hair-do for herself.  
  
Before they knew it an hour had passed and they scrambled to get into their dresses. Hermione was wearing a long flowing emerald gown with golden trim. It had a modest box-cut neckline and full-length sleeves. [A/N: Think Fiona's dress form Shrek ^_~] It was decorated with small golden balls and emeralds. Angelina's dress was a bright red, and made of a silky material. The dress had thin spaghetti straps that crossed in the front and back. It reached to mid-calf and had a slit in the back the reached to just above her knees. It was unadorned except for a medium-sized ruby that held the straps of her dress together. Katie was wearing a short cocktail dress of dark violet that was decorated with spirals of small rectangular beads that clicked and rustled with her every movement. Finally Kirone finished changing and turned shyly to face the expectant faces of her friends. Her dress was a silky, metallic, navy color that clung to her every curve with a slit on each side that reached mid-thigh. It was strapless and unadorned, but beautiful none the less. Katie gasped, startling everyone "We have to go, we only have 10 minutes left to get to the Great Hall!" "LET'S GO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for reading! I 'm gonna have the whole ball in the next chapter. I'm hoping to get it up tomorrow. [Crosses fingers]  
  
Please R&R  
  
Also read my other story 'Black Moon: Another Ending. I'm so-writing it with my school buddy Pluto_Time, and the story is on her file as well.  
  
Love ya & Ta ta  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan 


	9. A Broken Relationship and 'Krystal Eleme...

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Seven: A Broken Relationship and 'Krystal Elementals'  
  
A/N: Please I need more reviews! If you are interested in becoming one of mah pre-readers you need to review. There are only 3 spots, and one is already filled, bringing your chances down to 2. So if this interests you review, and I'll make mah choice in future chapters. Ty!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-chan  
  
(P.S. A LITTLE CORRECTION!: KIRONE'S DRESS IS PURPLE AND KATIE'S IS BLUE! SAME STILL-DIFFERENT COLOR! PLUS THE STREAKS IN TEHIR HAIR HAVE SWITCHED ALSO. KIRONE NOW HAS PURPLE STREAKS AND KATIE HAS BLUE! SO BASICALLY THEY SWITCHED THEIR WHOLE COLOR SCHEME! IF YOU DON'T READ THIS AND GET CONFUSED LATER WHEN YOU'RE READING ISH NOT MAH FAULT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone paused in one of the corridors, insure of something. Then she headed off in the opposite direction of the Great Hall. "Where are you going?" her friends called anxiously. "I have something to do first…" She hollered back. Internally she muttered to herself.  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this……!   
  
In less than two minutes she stopped in front of the painting of Sir Cardigan. [A/?: spelling?] After trying several vulgar passwords she found the correct one. "Mudblood?" she asked hesitantly. The portrait brandished his sword and opened the portal door, "Welcome mi comrade!" The damp, deserted, stone common room was decorated in green and silver, and was slightly larger than the Gryffindor common room. Kirone could have sworn she heard a rat, and hastened her steps. She padded softly up the stairs marked 'BOYS', and slowed. She counted the doors quietly out loud while she walked down the hall. "1st years……2nd years……3rd……4th years……aha!" She rapped softly on the third to last door……"5th years!"  
  
  
  
Malfoy was slightly alarmed at the foreign noise that penetrated his brooding.  
  
Nobody knocks in Slytherin… he mused to himself. Cautiously he opened the door barely a hairsbreadth, and peeked out. He was startled to see a dark, obsidian orb staring back at him. He opened the door up further to reveal Kirone, in her formal wear, looking shyly up at him. "How did you get in here?" he asked lazily. His outward appearance remained indifferent, but inside he was going crazy with desire. Her dress showed off every curve and asset, and he had to force himself not to stare at her supple chest and long, shapely legs. He tried to focus his eyes on her face, but was lured to her lips as she licked them seductively, setting his insides on fire.  
  
She doesn't even know what she's doing to me! He though incredulously.  
  
She smiled and chose to ignore his question. Instead she said "I'd like to take you up on your offer…" He remained calm, and smiled his 'trademark' smirk. Then he disappeared from view. Kirone fanned herself with her hand he had looked so sexy in his black slacks and jacket. Kirone had to resist the urge to drool over his well-muscled chest that was visible through his tight, white, polo-shirt. She felt rather ashamed by her thoughts towards Draco. They were 'just' friends. She was going out with Oliver.  
  
At least I think so…… she thought dejectedly to herself.  
  
She sighed and leaned lazily across the door-jam. She was brought out of her reverie as Draco returned, carrying a bouquet of water lilies and a box of chocolates. He hesitated and felt his cheeks go hot as he stared at her lounging in quite an alluring position.  
  
Kirone straightened, and accepted the gifts with many thanks, and they started down to the ball with the gifts in one hand and the other tucked safely under Draco's.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall at five minutes past six so the ball had already started. Draco pushed open the great doors and they walked in together, arm-in-arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oliver couldn't believe he had forgotten all about the Halloween Ball. Kirone was probably really hurt. He had gone to her room to apologize and try to make amends, but she and the others had already headed down to the Great Hall. He had rushed down to meet her, but the other girls said she had to take care of something first. When he'd tried to get more information they had clamed up and given him the 'cold shoulder'. Now Oliver was engaged in an interesting conversation, with Harry, about the Quidditch World Cup. That's why he didn't see the newcomers or see the way everyone looked at them, or hear the awkward silence that followed. He finally became aware of them when Cho interrupted Harry and pointed at the late arrivals. Oliver followed Harry's shocked and angry gaze and felt his insides boil.  
  
He saw her look around at the silent faces timidly. Then Malfoy leaned down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to laugh out loud. Her melodious voice rang out through the silent Hall and reverberated back, causing it to echo in a creepy way. Everyone suddenly started talking all at once.  
  
Hermione, Katie, and Angelina ran to her as fast as they could in their dresses. Draco felt himself smirking unconsciously at the looks on their faces.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Hermione hissed. Kirone batted away their hands and scolded them as a mother would to her naughty child. "Don't have a conniption, 'Mione! We're 'just friends'!" Draco grinned again. She wouldn't be feeling that way once the night was done. [A/N: and don't go thinking 'THAT'! You hentai ecchi! I don't know if I'm gonna go THAT far yet.] Kirone and her gaggle of friends made their way to their table, where the other girls' handbags were located. Kirone placed her bag there as well and unloaded her gifts. It was then that she noticed Fred and George eyeing her chocolates hungrily, and shook her finger at them. "Touch them, and face my wrath!" Their eyes went wide, and they backed away, dramatically. Draco snickered, but choked as he saw his 'rival' {A/N: rival……for her heat ^_~] quickly moving towards them with a murderous scowl on his handsome face. Relying on his reflexes, Draco whisked Kirone off to the dance floor just as the enchanted instruments began a slow song. At the start his hands were positioned hesitantly on her sides, and hers rested tensely on his shoulders. But by the start of the first verse his hands were comfortably set low on her hips, and her arms had somehow snaked their way around his neck and her fingers were idly playing with his hair. She didn't seem to notice what she was doing, but Draco and Oliver sure did. Kirone moaned slightly and smiled, "I love this song………" Draco kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his chest and let the lyrics wash over her.  
  
'See the pyramids along the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From a tropic isle  
  
Just remember, darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
See the marketplace in old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember  
  
When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me  
  
And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember  
  
Till you're home again  
  
You belong to me…'  
  
  
  
The song ended on an enchanting not, and the dancers slowly pulled apart. Kirone executed a low, sweeping curtsy and he followed with a dramatic bow. This caused the silver-haired girl to laugh again. She thanked him gaily and gave him a hug with a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm a bit hot…I think I'm gonna get some punch. Do you want any, Draco?" "Yes, I'd love some…" Kirone broke away from the dance floor, and made a beeline for the refreshment table. Draco watched her go , and then moved to lean against a wall with a full view of the entire Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone was browsing along the table when she ran into Katie. "Oh my god! You guys were great out there! I mean Malf….uh…Draco is a much, much, MUCH better dancer than Oliver and……" Katie gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry Kiri! I didn't mean it like that! I was just rambling and I…" Kirone grabbed her babbling friend by the shoulders and shook her hard. "Chill out, Kat! It's ok. I don't take any offense. It's ooooooooooook! Geez! Breathe in…and out…in…and out…" Katie fanned herself and breathed in shakily. Kirone looked her straight in the eye, "What's wrong, Kat? You're all edgy and it's freaking me out. Did Lee hurt you?" The last part was added threateningly. "No!" Katie shouted emphatically, startling Kirone. "I mean…………well…………HE KISSED ME!" Kirone felt her eyes getting misty and embraced her friend. "Oh Kat! I'm SO happy for you!"  
  
"Yeah, we know!" Hermione said in exasperation from behind Kirone. She and Angelina joined the group while munching on Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands. "I can't believe you missed it……" She said with a sigh. Angelina grinned and pulled something out of a hidden pocket and showed it to Kirone. "Don't worry…………I GOT A PICTURE OF IT!" And indeed she had. The two people in the picture were dancing slowly in circles. After a few seconds they stopped and the boy leaned down to capture the girl's lips with his own. Then they started dancing again, their cheeks tinted with pink. The girl in the photograph giggled and waved up at Kirone, who then handed it to a blushing Katie. They exchanged small talk a while longer before Kirone excused herself with two glasses of sparkling strawberry punch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone found herself in the middle of crushing bodies moving her and jostling her about. She spotted Draco leaning against the wall and called out to him. He spotted her almost immediately and dove into the crowd after her. In less than a minute he was by her side. He took one of the glasses, and grabbed her free hand pulling her alongside him, heading in the direction of one of the open balconies. Slowly the pushed their way, inch- by-inch, through the crowd. At one point they were pushed so close together, that their legs were practically intertwined, and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. Finally they managed to reach the refreshing, cool, night air, and open balcony. Both of their faces were flushed and they were breathing rather heavily. Their hair was slightly disheveled, and Kirone laughed at the sight they made.  
  
"I never knew dance's could get so crowded." He complained. Kirone just giggled and watched him as he gulped down his bubbling drink. While he was drinking she reached up and smoothed back and errant lock of blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.  
  
The wind tousled her thick silvery hair and she leaned back on the railing with her elbows. After a few moments of quiet silence, she began to ramble off names of couples while pointing and gesturing at them. Draco didn't say anything; he just listened dutifully. Then she quiet, and he seized his opportunity to speak, "You forgot him." He motioned nonchalantly at the dark haired boy stalking towards them. Her brow furrowed as she thought of whom she could have forgotten. She had a slight suspicion, which was confirmed when she followed where he had gestured. Her hunch had been correct; Oliver was pushing his was towards the couple on the balcony. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath startling Draco. He hadn't though she was one to use profanity. "Umm…I'm getting a little cold…can we go back inside?" he nodded and took her arm. They hadn't gone but three feet when Oliver reached them. Kirone tried to push past him, but he grabbed her upper arm tightly; holding her in place.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here with HIM?!" He asked through clenched teeth, "You should be here with me. We're the ones whoa are going out, remember!" She struggled in his iron grip. "I would have gone with YOU if YOU had asked me! But you didn't." Draco intervened and pried Oliver's stiff fingers from her arm; there were red marks where his fingers had been. Draco wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She fought to keep her voice calm but her short temper was wearing thin, "Just because we're going out, doesn't mean you can just assume I'm going to go with you! You have to ask me! You can't expect me to just wait down here all alone, on the slim chance that you might finally remember or finally be able to 'pencil' me into your 'BUSY' schedule." He stared at her open mouthed. "That's not true! I always have time for you……" She scoffed at him from within the safety of Draco's body. "Yeah, right. Just keep telling yourself that, but you know the truth. In the beginning, sure, we had something sweet, but then you started taking me for granted. All you care about now is winning the Quidditch Cup. If the need came, I don't think you would fight to keep me……Besides I came to the ball to have a good time, and if that's with Draco rather than you, so be it." She turned to walk away, dragging Draco with her when he called out after her, "You can't do this! I FORBID IT!"  
  
  
  
A couple of students stopped what they were doing to watch in suspense. A girl whispered to her date…"He's gonna get it now!" And she was right. Just then Kirone pivoted on her heel, her hair whipping around in front of her. Her hands were clenched in fists, and her face was creased with anger. Her obsidian orbs glittered dangerously, "How dare you!" Her quietly spoken words were sharp and edged with ice. Then a loud smack was heard, drawing more attention towards the trio. Not everyone had seen the goings on, but all saw the bright red hand print across Oliver's left cheek that didn't seem to be fading any time soon. It wasn't a punch but it might as well have been with all the power she had put into it.  
  
  
  
She turned and pushed her way roughly through the gaping crowd with Draco hot on her heels. She charged blindly though the masses of bodies, and no one tried to stop her. Draco finally caught up with her and turned her towards him. Her dark eyes shone silver through the tears that threatened to come spilling over her hard features, and her bottom lip quivered uncontrollably. Placing his first two fingers underneath her chin he tilted her head up to look him in the eye. "Do you want to sit down?" his normal cold and indefinite voice was now warm and compassionate. She shook her head violently. "No, I…I…I just wanna dance, is that ok with you?" He nodded earnestly, and gently took her hand. A semi-slow song was just starting, but neither seemed to notice. The minute they reached the dance floor Kirone threw her arms around his neck once again and buried her head in his jacket. Only then did she let the tears fall. The tears were quiet and still, and the rest of the world didn't even seem to notice. But she shook and shivered in Draco's arms, and he tenderly stoked her back. By the end of the son she had stopped crying, much to Draco's relief-he had been beginning to fell awkward [A/N: Now that's the Draco we know and love!]-And Kirone had wiped the tear stains from her face.  
  
  
  
They danced to six more songs: 2 swing dances, 3 popular songs, and one more slow song. Kirone was in her element. She seemed to have an endless supply of energy, and it helped keep her mind off of Oliver. Draco had kept up with her rather well, but now he had to admit defeat. He kissed the back of her hand and flopped down at their table sipping his second glass of sparkling strawberry punch.  
  
  
  
Kirone rotated through several partners; sometime having more than one partner in a single song. A fast song boomed out through the Great Hall, and she was caught in a dance contest with Fred and George. By the end all three were panting heavily, and the twins had finally worn her out. They dragged themselves back to the table and sat down; laughing all the while. Kirone downed her third glass of punch, and then leaned forward, resting her head on her elbows. Soon Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Ron, Harry, Cho, and Oliver joined them. Oliver tried more than once to start up a conversation with Kirone, but she seemed oblivious to his presence. Hesitantly, Crabbe, Goyle, Parvatti, Pansy, and Lavender [A/?: (---what house is Lavender in?] joined them as well. They didn't say much at first but then Lavender commented on how pretty Hermione looked in green. That set all the girls off in a beauty/fashion discussion, trading secrets and tips, and planning future slumber parties. The boys could only seem to talk about one thing: Quidditch, which made Kirone laugh sarcastically.  
  
  
  
A screeching noise interrupted their conversations and caused everyone to wince and look at the stage the charmed instruments had previously occupied. Professor McGonagall was adjusting microphones, 5 in all. Stepping up to the one in the center she tapped it lightly.  
  
  
  
"Good evening students, I hope you are having a good time?" Her question was met with cheers, hollers, and thunderous applause. She smiled a but and continued, "This year we will be doing something a little differently. In addition to dancing and refreshment we'll also have………a live band composed of 4 of our very own students." There were hushed whispers about who the band could be, as well as enthusiastic applause. "Will 'The Krystal Elementals' please come up to the stage?" There was total silence as everyone looked around for any sign of anyone acknowledging the title. "GOD! MOVE IT!" Everyone turned in shock to see an exasperated Hermione surrounded by Kirone, Katie, and Angelina. Kirone leaned over to Draco, "Did I forget to mention I'm in a band?" she asked innocently. He mocked scowled at her and nodded his head. She giggled, and walked towards the stage; Katie, Angelina, and Hermione in tow. Hermione brought her fingers to her lips and whistled twice. The lights above shifted around in compliance, and shone down four beams of light-one red, one green, one purple, and one blue. "Thanks 'Mione" Katie said absently. "Let's go!" Simultaneously they raised their hands up into the air and snapped their fingers. A red light enveloped Angelina, and when it disappeared she was seated upon a raised platform in back-center, at a drum-set with the words 'Krystal Elementals' inscribed upon them. Her dress had changed to a skin- tight red outfit. She was now wearing a tube top, and tight pants that flared out at the bottom. Her outfit was decorated with red sequins. Kirone was enveloped in pale lavender and was now standing on a slightly lower platform than Angelina; stage left, and equipped with a purple guitar. She was now wearing a purple one-piece outfit that looked like overalls except not in denim. Her pants flared out at the end and she had a hole above her stomach that revealed her abs and belly button. Her entire outfit was covered in golden glitter. Katie was next and was enveloped in a blue light. Now she was on the same level as Kirone; stage right, and was standing behind a blue keyboard decorated in silver sparkles and glitters. She was wearing an off the shoulder blue shirt that flared out at the wrist. She was wearing blue capri's that shone with silver glitter. Hermione was the last to change, and she was emersed in a green glow. When the light faded away she was atop the smallest platform, center stage. Her green halter-top shone with green glitter and sequins, and her tight pants hung down VERY low on her hips. Her pants accented her curves and had slits on both sides that went to a little past her knees.  
  
  
  
One of the microphones disappeared, and the rest floated, lazily, the air to come to rest in front of the girls. It was then that everyone noticed that their bare feet were not touching the platforms, but were floating a good four feet above them. The girls shouted, simultaneously into their microphones, "HIT IT!"  
  
  
  
Halfway through their performance, Kirone spoke boldly into her mike. "Our next song is one written by Angelina and Hermione, and It's called 'My First Love' [A/N: actually written by Avant.] and I'd like to dedicate it to Oliver Wood……"  
  
   
  
'Silhouette, of a perfect frame,  
  
Shadows of your smile, will always remain  
  
Beginners love, soon fades away (Oh Baby)  
  
We go on...  
  
I Will long as...  
  
Long as I live, you will be my,  
  
Oh baby you and only you.  
  
Long as I live you will be my first love.  
  
And I choose you again.  
  
I'm keeping no Candy-Coated Valentine,  
  
Memories of you, you when you were mine.  
  
A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,  
  
Times keep changing come sun or rain.  
  
Long as I live, you will be  
  
My first love and my only love.  
  
  
  
Long as I live,  
  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
  
Oh, be my first love.  
  
Long as I live, you will be  
  
My first love and my only love.  
  
Long as I live,  
  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
  
Oh, be my first love.  
  
A tarnished ring on a tarnished chain,  
  
Avant:  
  
times keep changing come sun or rain.  
  
Long as I live, you will be  
  
My first love and my only love.  
  
Long as I live,  
  
Ohhh, you will always be my,  
  
Oh, be my first love.  
  
But now it's over  
  
You hurt me deep inside  
  
My first love,  
  
Times keep changing come sun or rain  
  
Long as I live, you will be  
  
My first love, and my only love  
  
But I lost my tarnished ring  
  
And I don't really care  
  
You don't really love me anymore  
  
My first love…..  
  
No matter how I hate you  
  
Or how I hurt inside  
  
Ohhh you will always be my,  
  
Oh, be my first love…..'  
  
  
  
The girls played through several more songs that they had written in the past, including some of their favorites: Lollipop, Beneath the Moon, Kandy Korn, and their title hit, Krystal Elemental. It was getting rather late, and McGonagall gave them the que to wrap it up. "Ok everyone, Minerva is about ready to kick us off, so we gotta wrap things up." Hermione's statement brought chuckles from the audience. "But……but! We'd like to play one more song. Kirone wrote it just for this occasion, Kirone?" "Thanks 'Mione. Umm…this song might not really make sense to you, but it doesn't have to. I just needed to get my thoughts out. I'd like to dedicate this song to Headmaster Dumbledore." She looked in his direction and saw him nod. She smiled.  
  
  
  
' Life's a show and we all play a part  
  
And when the music starts, we open up our hearts  
  
It's alright if somethings come up wrong  
  
We'll sing a happy song, and you can sing along  
  
Where's the life, there's hope  
  
Everyday's, a gift,  
  
Wishes can, come true  
  
With so well, you work so hard, all day  
  
To be like other girls  
  
To fit in this glittering world  
  
Don't give me songs  
  
Don't give me songs  
  
Give me something to sing about  
  
I need something to sing about  
  
Life's a song, you don't get to rehearse  
  
And every single verse, can make it that much worse  
  
Still my friends, don't know why I ignore  
  
The million things or more, I should be dancing for  
  
All the joy, life sends  
  
Family, and friends  
  
All the twists, and bends  
  
Knowing that, it ends  
  
Well that, depends  
  
On if they let you go  
  
On if they know enough to know  
  
That when you vowed, you left the crowd  
  
There was no pain, no fear, no doubt  
  
Til they pulled me out, of nothing  
  
So that's my refrain  
  
I live in heaven, cuz I've been made from nothing  
  
I think I am in heaven  
  
So give me something to sing about  
  
Please give me something…..'  
  
  
  
A low, raspy voice broke through the awed silence. 'Now that was a show stopping number."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That last song was taken from Buffy the Vampire Slayer the Musical. Can't talk long, 'cuz my parents are ragging on me.  
  
R&R!!  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Daisy-Chan 


	10. The End Is Coming

= Thinking  
  
[ ] = spell  
  
" "= talking  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I own everything, Mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Note: If you believe me than you're fruitier than Hawaiian Punch!  
  
Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Eight: The End Is Coming  
  
Ok! I need reviews (no reviews = no writing!) Dude! I am so hyped up! Only 2 more days and I'll be on a plane to white, sandy beaches! I'm going to Mexico!!!!!! Yeah! I just went shopping today and I got two pairs of shorts and three tank tops and these really, really, really, really kawaii (cute) shoes! They're like platform sandals with little flowers, and………ok I'm talking WAY too much. Ok? Ok! I'm gonna WRITE NOW!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone felt her heart leap into her throat as she sought out that oh- so-familiar voice. She spotted a cloaked figure in the corner. It was cloaked in black and a cowl covered its features. It stepped into the light revealing his clothes not to be black, but a dark navy. A battered and weathered hand pulled down the cowl of its cloak. Upon realizing his identity the entire Hall gasped, even Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!" Kirone screamed. Flying off the stage she raced towards the man, changing back into her gown as she did so. Then the student body was stunned even further as she flung herself into the man's arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked into the muffled expanse of his robe. He patted her head, "It's time………" her head snapped up and she searched his eyes. "Are you sure………but surely his has spies………" He shook his head slowly; silencing her. "He is too close, it does not matter now." Silently she took the man's hand and led him back to the stage. The girls had already changed back into their gowns and were impatiently waiting for the platforms to finish lowering into the floor. Slowly and with deliberate steps she walked to the microphone that Hermione had previously been using. "Umm……hello, I'm sure most of you know who this is but not why he's here. For the benefit of the younger years I will introduce him, "This…………………is Nicholas Flammel. He is………well he's………well he made me."  
  
  
  
Nicholas patted her shoulder encouragingly. She smiled faintly and nodded. She placed her hands beside her stomach, palms facing each other and closed her eyes. Her image flickered slightly and then began to fade. Her body became more transparent while a red glow in her stomach was getting exponentially brighter. Soon she was more ghost-like than human, and she appeared to be a hologram. Her hands moved slightly and lifted upwards until they hovered in front of her chest. Floating lazily in between her hands was a small, circular, red stone.  
  
  
  
"It's the Sorcerer's Stone!" Harry's surprised voice rang out, "But……" Robes swished and plates clinked as Dumbledore stood. His high backed chair grated softly on the gray, cobblestone floor, and he cleared his throat gruffly, "Yes...I told you that Nicholas and I had destroyed the stone, but the stone had become a sentient, intelligent entity. It created a conscience of its own. It……evolved creating new powers as it did so. We couldn't destroy a living being so we speeded up its evolution. It created a human shell around itself to protect itself. We were unable to protect her so near to Voldemort's headquarters so we sent her off to Tokyo, Japan where she befriended the legendary Sailor Senshi. They then sacrificed themselves selflessly to protect her from Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters and Dementors. Now that Nicholas is here can only mean one thing. Voldemort is coming. The final battle is drawing near…" The teachers looked at Dumbledore with disbelief, and the students cowered together in fear.  
  
  
  
Kirone quickly scanned the crowd. Slate-gray eyes met her obsidian ones. His pale face was now totally drained of color and he looked at her in denial and disbelief. Kirone lowered her head slightly unable to hold his penetrating gaze. When she looked up again his expression was one of anger and disappointment. Then he turned and shoved his way through the crowd. Her heat shattered. She had to explain, had to make him understand. Leaping off the stage she called out, "Draco! No!" she fluttered a but and then touched down in the center of the Hall. Fearful students sprang out of her way as if she was a disease. She saw her friends worried looks, but, thankfully, they did not interfere.  
  
  
  
She could no longer think. Her mind was completely numb as she ran farther and farther. Her legs ached. Sending up fiery pains. She was oblivious to it all. She simply let go and let her heart guide her legs. Where would he go!? she thought. Then she was outside. Rain beat down relentlessly upon her. All of her thoughts about her hair and her new dress were pushed to the back of her mind. She soon found herself at the Quidditch Field. She looked around futilely and then spotted him in the center of the field, his black attire caused him to blend perfectly into the night. She ran to him blindly; arms outstretched. She stumbled once in the thick mud, but she raced forward again. When she was only a few feet away she slowed down and stopped, panting softly.  
  
He didn't even turn to face her as he spoke, "You lied to me..." "Draco, I had to..." He turned and snarled at her, "I thought you were different, Yaamahi…" "Don't call me that…" she whispered softly. "It thought with you…things would be different. But you're just like all the others." He had tears in his eyes, and Kirone let her own fall down her face. Lightening cracked nearby showering the field in a brief flash off light. She moved closer to him, "Don't you think I wanted to tell you?! I would've died to tell you everything, but I couldn't! Please, Draco………don't be like this…………I………I…………I lov…" She was cut off as Draco's mouth covered hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed all over her body. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. His hands clamped down on her buttocks and he crushed her body against his. The curves of their bodies were perfectly matched as if they had been made out of the same mold.  
  
  
  
The drenching rain and violent winds only fueled their passion more. Kirone's once silver hair was now a dark gray; almost black, and her violet gown was now dark black and covered in mud. Draco's blond hair was plastered down on his head, and his polo shirt was becoming slightly see- through. The hem of his pants was totally encased in mud. He broke from the kiss only to plant hungry kisses all along her neck. Kirone leaned back, and dug her nails into his shoulders. He planted ravishing kisses down to her chest, and she moaned in ecstasy. She leaned forward again and snaked her hands underneath his polo shirt while gnawing aggressively on his earlobe. Then their primal hormones took over. Draco grabbed her buttocks again and picking her up slammed her against the wall of the broom shed. The pain went unnoticed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kisses that he planted along her throat combined with the bulge in his pants brushing against her thigh sent her into spirals of ecstasy, as he slammed her against the wall again and again.  
  
  
  
Thunder rolled in the sky and lightening flashed again. A sickening crack went unheard by the couple as a nearby tree was hit by lightening and burst into flames. Draco carried her out of the storm and into the broom shed. Kirone pushed him down onto the ground, so that she was on top of him. Her long silver hair shielded both of their faces as they exchanged hot, passionate kisses. "I love you so much, Kiri," he whispered. "And I love you too, Draco……………so much."  
  
Draco's hands slid to her back and he struggled to undo the wet knots that held her dress. Unhooking her strapless bra he tugged it off. His hands began to roam to the front of her, but she placed her own hands on his - stopping them. "No……" she moaned, "I just want to enjoy this…………" A huge gust of wind swept inside the broom shed knocking over brooms, and slamming the shed door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The smell of dawn and wet grass reached Kirone's nose. She rubbed her face with her hand only to see that is was streaked with mud. Cold drizzle rained down on her feet, and she pulled them back in from the reopened doorway and back inside the broom shed, for that was where she was. All the events of the previous night hit her like a twenty-pound brick.  
  
  
  
"Draco!" she gasped. She struggled to stand upright, but was pinned down by an arm around her waist. She turned her head slightly to see Draco sleeping peacefully beside her, his arms around her and his legs wrapped in hers. "Draco……Draco……" She whispered; shaking him gently. When this did not rouse him she blew softly into his ear. He awoke with a start and reflexively grabbed Kirone and pulled her on top of him and caught her in a deep kiss. When he finally broke away from the kiss Kirone tried to regain her breath, "G'Morning to you too!" He blinked the last of the sleep away from his eyes, his arms never releasing her. He grinned "Kiri, what are you doing in my dorm?" he asked seductively, waggling his eyebrows. She sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "We're not in your room. We're still at the Quidditch Field." He looked a bit disappointed, but then he smiled. "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we ran off to………well they'll be missing me……not so much you." Helping her to her feet she punched him playfully on the arm. "You wish!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone sighed quietly and peeled off her ruined gown. Placing it in a large garbage bag she magically sent it off to the garbage. Sparing a glance at the grandfather clock in her room she let out the breath she had been holding in. It was 5:33, nobody would be up yet. Plus she hoped she could get a few more hours off sleep before her friends wanted to do something. She decided to take a quick shower first so she stepped into the steaming water quietly humming "You Belong To Me'.  
  
  
  
She padded quietly over to her wardrobe and pulled out a large baggy T-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on it. She quickly confined her wet hair into a long braid that hung down over her shoulder. She looked around the room to make sure she hadn't woken up any of her friends, and then she slipped into her warm covers and fell promptly asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Surprisingly, Kirone woke before her friends, and groaned as the numbers '8:14' blazed in red digital numbers at her from her bedside clock. Not able to resist the opportunity to play a prank on her friends she grabbed her wand from her bedside table, and muttered a variation on the levitating charm. Instead of causing things to float the charm caused a great, chilling wind to come bursting into their room blowing off all of the girls covers and practically knock them out of their beds as well. Kirone snickered while clutching tight to her warm covers and her bedpost.  
  
  
  
Three disgruntled girls scowled at her and began to get ready for breakfast. Kirone pulled her slightly damp hair into two low ponytails on each side of her head and applied a smidgen of make-up. She decided on an off the shoulder emerald shirt that stopped just above her mid-driff, and that had sleeves that ended in a point and attached to her middle finger with a loop and dark blue denim flares. Black suspenders completed the outfit, and accented her curves perfectly.  
  
  
  
Kirone quickly rushed the girls out of the room and they had to struggle to keep up. When questioned about her strenuous pace she replied that she was really hungry. They reached the hall at 9:08 and were not the first ones there. They took seats around each other near the center of the Gryffindor table, and dug into their breakfasts with a vengeance.  
  
  
  
Kirone's obsidian eyes swept along the Slytherin table beneath half- hooded lids. They passed a shot of pale blond hair and they swept back to focus on the owner. He was talking with Marcus Flint - Quidditch strategy most likely, when he broke away suddenly and slate eyes met hers. She was unable to break away from his alluring gaze, and she stared dreamily at him. He winked at her and smirked as her head swiveled away and a light blush graced her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Katie and Angelina stopped their conversation about the pranks they were going to play on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and Hermione looked up, startled, from her Arithmancy book. "Who are you staring at Kiri?" Angelina asked, rather loudly. Several heads popped up at this rather large interruption. "Malfoy?" Katie added in a whisper. " No Goldielocks!" Kirone snapped, rather peevishly. "Of course Draco."  
  
  
  
Having said this all three girls turned and stared, open mouthed, at Draco Malfoy. Continuing to add to Kirone's embarrassment they began to whisper and point at both of them. Her face was now bright red, and Draco's was beginning to turn red as well. Leaning over the table she grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them around. "So what do we have planned to do today?" She asked rather loudly, trying to get them off the subject of her love life. "Well, " Katie said around a mouthful of pancakes, "We were thinking about broom tag……"Kirone found herself grinning along with her best friends, "Sounds great! But! We need more players!" "No problem!" Hermione said with a smirk. "I gotcha covered." With a wave off her wand bright purple letters appeared at the front of the Great Hall. The huge sparkling letters explained that a game of broom tag was going to commence at the Quidditch Field after breakfast at approximately 10 o'clock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 10:05 a large crowd was gathered at the Quidditch Field. Soon everyone had been given a broom, and was hovering slightly above the field. "Ok now we need to decide who is it………you each have a number, and my lovely assistant," Kirone motioned to Hermione, "…will draw a number out of a hat. Remember that this is group tag. Once you are tagged you try to tag other people as well. The last person standing wins! Fred, George, drum roll please." The twins pounded obligingly on the ground with their feet. "52!"  
  
  
  
"RON'S IT!" Most of the girls let out ear-piercing screams and shot away from Ron. Soon everyone was up in the air whizzing and darting about. Ron managed to tag a Ravenclaw girl, and together the cornered Fred and George and tagged them as well.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later more than half the players had been tagged and the game had moved out to include the entire school grounds. Kirone, Katie, Hermione, and Angelina had managed to avoid being tagged, but all of them had had a few close encounters.  
  
  
  
Ron's victorious cry echoed across the ground, and nearly knocked them off their brooms. They turned to see that the entire group of taggers had cornered Harry against the Whomping Willow and tagged him. Then they were on the move again with Harry chasing them on his Firebolt. With his quick seeker reflexes he managed to tag Hermione. "No, 'Mione!" Katie called out melodramatically, "don't succumb to the dark side!" While she was 'weeping' Hermione lashed out and grabbed at her heels barely missing her. Then Hermione swerved off in pursuit of easier prey.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later the remaining members of the group were split up as the whole Weasley family came at them from all sides. Katie dove down and to the left with Ron and Ginny on her tail. Angelina went down and right only centimeters ahead of the twins. Kirone shot upwards and found herself face to face with Draco. Noticing the red armband that marked the people who were it she resettled herself on her broom. She laughed and her eyes glittered "So the mighty Draco Malfoy has fallen!" He snorted and smirked "It took the whole team and Potter to do it." "Well all's fair in love and war." He began to circle her; waiting. Turning abruptly she mocked at him from over her shoulder, "Eat my dust!"  
  
  
  
She shot forward and around the towers of Hogwarts. She stopped and looked back for a second only to see Draco coming at her, his black robes and scarf whipping around him in the wind. Their chase led them all over the grounds and even came dangerously close to the frozen lake. She paused only long enough to distract Ron and Ginny off of Katie's trail, and then Draco became too close and she had to dart off again.  
  
  
  
Their frantic pursuit had gone on for quite a while and more people had been tagged. They paused across from each other near the Hufflepuff Tower. Their faces were pink from the wind and their hair was windblown and in disarray. Kirone licked her lips longingly and her fingers twitched wanting to tame his wild hair. Draco moved forward slightly and his eyes glazed over slightly. A girl's scream snapped Kirone out of her fantasizing, and she shook her head violently. This was not the time or place. Dipping down the front off her broom she zoomed down underneath Draco, and raced towards Hagrid's Hut.  
  
  
  
Halfway there she collided softly with someone. She turned to see that she had upset Katie. The girl struggled back onto her broom with a bit of help from Kirone. "Thanks, Kiri!" she wheezed, "Angie's been tagged……There's a huge group following me. I managed to lose them at the Whomping Willow, but they'll be here soon." "Yeah, I've got Draco hot on my trail as well."  
  
  
  
They only went a couple dozen feet before a group of students wearing red armbands burst in front of them; blocking their path. They spun around to see Draco practically on top of them with a huge group right behind him. Kirone fought back fake tears and gripped Katie's shoulder, "It looks like this is the end my friend………" Katie became emotional as well and flung her hand to her forehead, "Oh………why me……?" The grabbed each other's hands and lifted them above their heads and then executed a dramatic bow. "We surrender!" They called out in unison. Automatically red armbands appeared on the outside of their winter cloaks.  
  
  
  
"Is that everyone?" Lavender Brown asked expectantly. Everyone looked around for any remaining players. "Where's Wood?" Marcus Flint growled with his arms crossed over his chest. His question was answered as Oliver flew over to them, his cloak unmarked by an armband. He grinned braggishly at Kirone. She snarled and looked at him in disgust, "Flying always was your specialty Wood." He looked slightly hurt at spiteful words. " Now, your love life on the other hand could use a bit of work." This comment brought lots of snickers especially from her friends and Slytherins. "Not to mention that while you are 'acting' all high and mighty...your fly is open." Now everyone was roaring with laughter. Even the Gryffindors were trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back chuckles.  
  
Oliver glared at her-a frown line forming on his brow. Kirone glared right back-her chin set in a defiant way. After it was obvious there would be no more sharp-tongue remarks from Kirone, everyone began breaking off in search of better entertainment. Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Katie, and Angelina tried in vain to pull their friends away, but they wouldn't budge. Defeated, the six flew back slightly and waited for one of them to break eye contact.  
  
A warm touch on her shoulder, brought Kirone back to reality. Her body tingled in remembrance of that touch, and she turned to see Draco hovering beside her.  
  
Her friends breathed a sigh of relief as the tension broke. Oliver on the other hand was surprised and a bit angry that 'he' had managed to break the 'Glare War'.  
  
A wordless conversation went on between Draco and Kirone as they looked into each other's eyes. Finally giving up she nodded in defeat. He smirked at her and gave the 'V', for victory, sign and grabbed the sleeve of her robe; pulling her along behind him.  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Come here, I wanna show you something!" Kirone obligingly followed him down the twisting halls and corridors. He walked briskly in front of her with his Nimbus 2001 over his shoulder. He stopped and turned once they reached the main entrance, and waited for her to catch up.  
  
Soon they were walking down the path to Hagrid's Hut. Kirone leaned heavily on a tree behind the massive wood hut to rest. Her robes were slightly rumpled, and her face was pale with a few lines underneath her eyes. Her silvery hair was falling out of its loose ponytail and wisps framed her face; blowing in the early wind. Kirone hoped Draco couldn't see what a mess she was in the darkened pre-dawn. He hovered next to her on his broom and pulled her on in front of him.  
  
"Why am I up this bloody early, love?" She yawned into his ear.  
  
"Because, I want to show you something...." Kirone mumbled an incoherent reply that was probably sarcastic and then leaned back into Draco, and began to doze slightly.  
  
The first rays of dawn woke her from her light nap just as her feet touched something solid. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she practically fell off the broom. Draco put one hand on her arm and the other over her eyes. She snorted in contempt.  
  
"Love, You can't very well SHOW me anything, when I can't SEE!"  
  
He didn't reply, but Kirone could picture him smirking down at her - his trademark smirk. She grinned up at him, "And you can wipe that smirk off your face, you prat!"  
  
He coughed and stumbled slightly in shock. Then they were walking forward again. The 'ground' she was walking on seemed to slant downward and shift with her every step. The once gentle wind was now whipping at her with a vengeance; pulling more, moonlit strands out of place.  
  
Suddenly Draco removed his hand from her eyes. She blinked several times to let her eyes adjust. The scene was beautiful. It seemed as if it were a painting - perfect in every way. They were standing next to one of the four towers. In the distance the sun was just peeking above the horizon; playing dancing pictures on everything below it. The rising sun was framed by the tall trees of the Forbidden Forest and surrounded by a small lake. The lake seemed to glow and it made watery shapes on the trunks of the trees.  
  
Strong arms went around her waist and pulled her close. She craned her neck around to look at him in wonder.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful from up here, Draco! I…" He interrupted her. "Look!"  
  
She turned back in anticipation, and smiled; tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. A huge swarm of butterflies whisked out of the forest and dance around in the wind in front of the sun, completing the picturesque moment.  
  
"It's not quite perfect yet, " He said in her ear. He turned her toward the tower. She now realized it to be Gryffindor's.  
  
"Normally, I see you there - leaning out the window, staring at the sunrise; watching it with me."  
  
Kirone blushed. She had thought no one knew of her early-morning endeavors. Quickly recovering, she trilled twice, and a butterfly fluttered away from the pack to alight on her outstretched finger. Draco was trying to hide his surprise.  
  
"This is a Black Heart butterfly. Many think it is just a legendary creature, but I think you need to hear it - no doubt Hermione has already connected the two, but I digress. Would you like to hear the story?"  
  
Draco nodded eagerly, and Kirone sat down pulling herself into Draco's lap and began.  
  
  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
R&R!!  
  
Hey! I finally got this up! Anyway, the 'Black Heart' story is going to be all of next chapter. I have it written out on paper, but haven't had the time to type it up yet. Maybe if more people review, I might be inspired to type it faster….::hint::hint::  
  
Love y'all  
  
(^ ^)  
  
Kitty Malfoy 


	11. The Black Heart Butterfly

Title: Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter Nine: The Black-Heart Butterfly Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: OK HERE IT IS! I'VE DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! EVENSTARPRINCESS WAS VERY STUBBORN! BUT PLEASE, I NEED MORE REVIEWS THIS TIME!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything HP related belongs to J.K Rowling, though everything else is mine. Except for this chapter, which contains roughly a short story copyrighted to Mercedes Lackey, from her book 'Sword of Ice and other Tales of Valdemer', though I have changed it a bit.  
  
~*~ _-The Story-_  
  
The trader examined the sample of wool cloth with pleasure and delight. It was soft as a puff of down, warm and light as a purring kitten, and a lovely shade of blue-gray. He'd never seen such cloth, nor anything of so fine a weave. Plush was the word he'd put to it, and he was already calculating his profits. He already had a customer in mind, a man of wealth and power - Baron Munn. The Baron made no attempt to conceal his fondness for luxuries, and he was a good, if choosy customer.  
  
"It will be hard to find customers for so unusual a weave, but I can take all you have at ten sickles a bolt," he said with a condescending smile as if he were doing the rustics a favor.  
  
But the village headman only shook his head sorrowfully. "Oh, Trader Gencan, that giving a mood we're not in," he said, just as condescendingly, and sighed. "It's been a hard year, that it had. We need so many thins, so many things, or there'll be no wool for next year, for we'll have had to eat our goats to stay alive." His voice hardened as he bent to the bargaining. "Thirty sickles it'll have to be, or nothing at all."  
  
"What?!" Gencan yelped, taken by surprise. Why - that was exactly what he'd expected to sell the stuff for! These mudfoots weren't nearly so dense as they looked!  
  
And neither was his former competitor from whom he'd stolen - ah - acquired this trade route. Perhaps this was why he had not fought to retain it..  
  
There was nothing worse than a tradesman who knew the value of his goods!  
  
He bent to the bargaining with a will, and sweated until he'd brought them down to something reasonable. Something a man could make a decent profit on. Sixteen sickles a bolt was one sickle more than he'd wanted to pay, but at least it allowed him a profit margin..  
  
They had just settled on that price, when he happened to look out the window and froze in surprise at what he saw wandering by.  
  
"Who is that?" he gasped, wondering if he had somehow stumbled on a creature like one of the fabled sirens. The headman followed his gaze and smiled.  
  
"Our lovely butterfly," he said, with a smile of pure pleasure. "That's our butterfly."  
  
"She's your daughter, then?" the trader replied, unable to take his eyes from the girl.  
  
But the headman laughed. "No. Oh, no, Trader. In a way, she belongs to the whole village."  
  
Now Gencan spared him a sharp glance. "The village? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
But now the headman frowned, just a little. The girl drifted out of sight, and Gencan was able to gather his scattered wits about him again. "It's a strange story, Trader," the headman said at last. "And not an altogether happy one."  
  
Gencan pursed his lips and nodded sagely. "Well, then," he replied. "What say we drink to our bargain and you can tell me her story." He signaled to his servant to bring in the wine. "Nothing makes a bitter story more palatable than a goo wine!"  
  
He poured the headman a cup of the strong, smooth wine, then settled in to listen with as good a will as he'd bargained.  
  
~*~  
  
Leaving his caravan in the charge of his most trusted assistant, he rode out that very night, pushing for the Baron's home. Eight days later he was kneeling, forehead to the floor, before Baron Munn. The cost of a private audience had been steep, but the results of this audience could make him wealthy beyond the income bought by any trade route, He would be able to retire and hire others to lead his caravans while he directed them like a great lord with his retainers.  
  
Baron Munn sucked at a plum pit, and looked down at him out of one half-lidded eye. The Baron was a massive, bulky man, but his face and limbs showed only the barest hint of the fat of soft living. He had been called "The Bull of the Sun" and he looked like his namesake in every way, down to the expression in his face. "Rise," he said a last, waving a hand languidly. "State your business."  
  
Gencan only removed his forehead from the floor so that he could watch the baron's expression. "I thank the great and wise Baron Munn for granting me an audience," he said with every token of humility. "I am not worthy to scrape the bottoms of the great one's"  
  
"Fine, fine," the Baron interrupted. "Get on with it." He selected another fruit and bit into it, licking the juice from his fingers.  
  
"I have come to tell you of a young woman, Great Lord," Gencan said, quickly.  
  
Baron Munn looked up from his half-eaten peach, pale eyes bright with interest.  
  
"She is barely thirteen summers old," Gencan continued, "And just coming into full bloom of woman hood. Her hair is the white of snow, of clearest ice, a waterfall of molten silver. Her eyes are the black of a night sky, of the finest obsidian. Her skin is as flawless as cream from your prized cattle. Her face and her form are as perfect as that of a young goddess."  
  
The Baron was truly interested now; he licked his lips and set his fruit aside. Oh, he was feigning indifference, but Gencan had not been a trader all hi life without learning how to read people. He played his winning card.  
  
"She has the mind and heart of a child of no more than eight years. So she is now and so she shall remain all of her life. Innocent, simple, trusting, and loving! She cannot know a lie, cannot tell one. She cannot understand any but the simplest of commands, or do more than care for herself as a child would. Her needs are those of a child, and she will do anything she is told to do by an adult."  
  
Baron Munn straightened in his throne-like chair. Gencan watched as the light of interest and curiosity in his eyes turned to the flames of desire, a desire that turned his strong face into a caricature of himself. Now he looked even more like a bull - a bull scenting a heifer. And Gencan knew that the whispered rumors he had heard about the Baron were true.  
  
Baron Munn composed himself after a moment pulling a mask of indifference over his features. He stared at Gencan as if he were deciding on what he meant to order for dinner. But his ragged breathing gave him away.  
  
"Tell me where this girl is, Trader," the Baron said, harshly. "I will send my people to see if all you have told me is the truth. If it is true, and I may have her, you will be rewarded. If you lie," he continued, "I will make you my slave. My emasculated, deaf, and dumb slave."  
  
Gencan's mouth was suddenly very dry. "It is all true, Great Lord, I swear it!" He ran his tongue over his lips, and tried to keep from trembling with fear as he was lead away to wait.  
  
In twenty days, the spies returned. Their reports of the girl were even more enthusiastic than the trader's. Baron Munn, in a fit of joy and generosity, rewarded the trader with gold, gems, and spices from the South. Spices so rare that Gencan had never tasted them, and could not resist trying them in his own celebratory feast.  
  
Gencan died that night, a rich and happy man, never knowing that he had been poisoned by those spices from the South at the Baron's orders. There were other rich, powerful men who had the same appetites that the Baron had. The Baron did not intend Gencan to increase his profits by selling his knowledge to them as well. Gencan's own people, and all the Baron's spies save one, followed the trader into the arm of Lady Death.  
  
Guided by his remaining spy, the Baron led a handpicked company of men into the mountain lands. Baron Munn did not trust any man to steal his girl for him. There was too much chance that she could be sold to another, taken away or tampered with.  
  
~*~  
  
The late wind had a bite to it, here in the mountains. It whipped up the canyons and fled crying over the village with a hundred mournful voice, circling around the goat pens until the goats added their own plaintive bleats to the wind's cries.  
  
And yet, compared to the mountains above, the village itself was relatively calm, protected by the mountains themselves and the trees that had been planted to shelter it from the biting winds. The villagers were used to the winds, used to the deceptive cries. There was no reason to stop work from being done, not even a reason for the children to stop their games. People simply wrapped themselves and their children a little tighter in their coats and narrowed their eyes against the blast. It was not even a reason to keep Mikhal from taking the older children up into the slopes for their daily lessons in herbcraft and woodcraft.  
  
But all work stopped when young Deke, the Watch Boy come pounding up the dirt street, arms and legs flailing, yelling that soldiers were coming- -fast, on horseback- -and lots of them. -  
  
The headman listened to Deke's breathless gasps of warning. His mind roiled with shock and confusion. Soldiers? he thought desperately Why? Who would be sending soldiers? There's no reason for soldiers to come here! As the leader of the village, he was the decision-maker; he had to do something and quickly.  
  
It was too late to get the people out of the village. He'd protect what he could.  
  
"Run as fast as you can, Deke, up where the wild apples grow," he said. "Tell Mikhal to hide the children, and you stay with 'em. Don't you come back. You tell him not to bring the younglings back 'till he thinks it's safe and the soldiers are long gone. You tell him - tell him - we don't want to know where they are." He grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him once, and Deke's eyes got even bigger.  
  
"You understand?" he said fiercely. "You understand?"  
  
The boy's chin quivered, his eyes so big they filled his face. He nodded, bobbing his head on his thin little neck.  
  
"Good!" the headman let him go. 'Now go! Run!"  
  
Deke was off, pelting away as fast as he could go, fear adding to his speed. As he vanished, the headman heard the pounding of hooves, and turned to see the first of the soldiers riding into the village. He stepped out to meet them.  
  
Mikhal was the oldest man in the village; no one knew exactly how old he was, and he didn't even know himself. He was the village teacher and had been for more than forty years. Not the kind of teacher that taught in the ways of books and classrooms, but in the things a youngling in a mountain village needed, the ways of the mountains, the wild things, and the goats. Today, he'd brought the children up to pick the last of the wild apples, making a game of it, but making sure they learned as well, and not just the acts, but the reasons behind them. Seeing that they took only half the apples on the trees, and none at all from the ground - telling them how the wild things, the ones that stayed awake for the winter, would need what they left.  
  
But that lesson was shattered when Deke came pelting up the mountain path.  
  
Mikhal listened carefully to Deke and saw the sense in the headman's orders. Calmly, methodically, and without any fuss, he gathered up the children, including the childlike butterfly, and led them away, down paths that only he and the goats knew.  
  
Then, down paths only he and the wild things knew. Only then did he tell them in simple words they could understand, why he had hidden them away, and why they must stay hidden.  
  
~*~  
  
Even the wind shuddered away from the scream, a shriek of agony that went on and on forever before it finally died to a sobbing whimper. The headman's wide sagged back into the arms that held her firmly erect.  
  
Baron Munn handed the hot iron back to the Captain of his Household Cavalry, and turned back to the headman. Four men held him tightly, forcing him to kneel in the dirt but holding his head up by the hair so that he could not avoid watching.  
  
"Now," the Baron said pleasantly. "Tell me where the girl is. No more lies. No sending my men off on wild goat chases to look where she isn't"  
  
"I don't know! I swear it!" the headman sobbed desperately. "I told old Mikhal to hide them all, and I don't know where he went! No one knows, no one can know, he's gone where only the wild things are! Please, you must believe me!"  
  
The man wept, great, racking sobs that shook his body.  
  
"Oh, I do believe you," Munn said and smiled. "But one of these others may know what you don't."  
  
He waved a hand at the villagers gathered under the swords of his men. They winced away.  
  
"So, in case there is someone who knows, this entertainment will go on until I am certain that you are correct. And when your dear wife can bear no more, I shall choose someone else."  
  
He signaled to his Captain, who handed him the iron, reheated to whiteness. "As pleasant a diversion as this is, my objective is still the same. I want the girl."  
  
The headman's wife began to scream again, before the white-hot iron even touched her.  
  
~*~  
  
Hands on her ears, the girl crouched on her haunches, rocking back and forth. She tried to shut everything, words, thoughts, all-  
  
"They killed Headman Cracy and his wife last night," Deke sobbed his voice full of anguish. "Hurt 'em real bad afore they killed 'em." Deke hugged his skinny arms to his chest, pausing now and then to wipe his nose and eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
"They started on my pap and mam this morning!" Deke continued, his face screwing up into a mask of grief and bewilderment. "Why they like that, Mikhal?" the boy sobbed, finally flinging himself into Mikhal's arms. "Why they gotta hurt and kill people? We never done nothin'! Why they gotta hurt my mam and pap?"  
  
Mikhal pulled the boy to him, holding him close to his chest in a sheltering embrace. While the boy sobbed, Mikhal cursed under his breath.  
  
The girl knew why. Mikhal cursed himself for sending Deke to spy on the village. Mikhal thought he should have gone himself.  
  
"It's 'cause they're bad, Deke," Mikhal murmured between curses. "It's 'cause they want what we got, an' just cause they like to hurt folks an' this' a good excuse to make somebody hurt. None of it's our doin', Deke. None of it."  
  
The old man kept his voice high enough for the other children to hear. He was a teacher; even in the midst of terror, he would teach.  
  
"Ain't none of it our fault," he said, and the girl felt his eyes probing the darkness, looking for her. "We just gotta get through this, an' make sure it don't happen again."  
  
They hurted Momma Cracy an' Poppa Cracy, hurted 'em an kilt 'em. The girl's thoughts were filled with confusion, terror, and anguish. They hurted 'em, but it's 'cause they want me. They gonna hurt Deke's momma and poppa, they gonna hurt everybody till they get me!  
  
She rocked back and forth, tears burning down her cheeks, trying to work out reasons and answers. But there were no reasons, and she had never in her life touched minds like these. Mikhal was right. Mikhal was right.  
  
But these horrible people wanted her. These people were all her family, every adult was her Momma and Poppa, every youngling a brother of sister. They all loved her, and she loved them all. It was all she had ever known, that love, that cherishing.  
  
They're getting hurted, an' it's cause of me! She buried her face in her arms, and faced the inescapable. If-if I go to 'em, they might hurt me...if I don't, they gonna hurt everybody, an' maybe kilt 'em too.  
  
Her traumatized mind kept trying to resolve the questions, and finally she groped her way through the fog to an answer, and a decision.  
  
She loved them. They loved her. They were being hurt because of her. She could not bear that. And there was only one way to stop the hurt.  
  
She slipped away, as quietly as a mouse, running down to the village to make the bad man stop.  
  
~*~  
  
Baron Munn stared at the lovely girl, completely enthralled. She was more beautiful than he dreamed, more vulnerable and tender, and her terror only served to make her lovelier in his eyes. That terror fed the hunger within him in a way that even the dying pain of her elders had not done.  
  
She was perfect in every way.  
  
She cowered at his feet, where she had thrown herself, weeping, placing herself between him and the woman he had been torturing, trying to hold him off with her soft little hands. Hands like fluttering doves, like white butterflies.  
  
He took her face in his hands, carefully and raised her eyes to his. Even weeping could not make her eyes less than lovely.  
  
Her eyes were as black as the sky during a storm, as bottomless as a well.  
  
He ran a hand over her molten silver hair. "What is your name, little dove?"  
  
"K-K-Kirone," she choked out, silver tears coursing sweetly down her cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone paused in her narrative and looked at him - studying his face. Millions of emotions played across his strong features. Mainly shock and fear - not for himself but for what she went through. She took a deep breath steadying herself and continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled.  
  
He ordered the Muggle villagers to make a cage in which he would carry her back to his home. He ordered it to be carved and painted and lined in layers of the villages' fine wool, to keep her warm and sheltered and safe. He also put some small spells on it in case she had any magic blood in her. People tended to lash out with an untrained gift when terrified.  
  
He had captured the butterfly. Now he would bring his prize, his Kirone, back to his barony for all to see, see and lust after, but never to touch. Only he would savor that touch, at his leisure, and savor what came after touching.  
  
The villagers made his cage in a day and a night, all of them laboring until they dropped from exhaustion. He left as soon as it was completed, under cover of the first snow of winter.  
  
Behind him, the remaining villagers could only gather to mourn their dead, and to pray for their special daughter. They had no illusions about what was to befall; her beauty would serve to enchant him only for so long - and when it palled, he would feed his desires in other ways. They prayed, then, for something, someone, to send her a quick release - through rescue, or painless death.  
  
When the stranger rode into the village, it seemed that their prayers had been answered. He was atop a broomstick, which caused the Muggle villagers to believe that he was god-sent. He himself was garbed in pristine white, his face rather handsome beneath silver hair. But most startling of all were his green eyes, filled with knowledge, sorrow, and understanding.  
  
He listened carefully to their story with a troubled and angry face.  
  
"I can stop them," he said, in a clear, edged voice, as sweet as spring water and as sharp as a blade of ice. "I can stop them. But the danger is great, and there is a chance that Kirone will not survive."  
  
"Better than live a life as that man's toy!" Mikhal snarled bitterly. Behind him, the rest of the villagers nodded or spoke their agreement. Some wept, but all agreed. Baron Munn's actions had left them with no illusions.  
  
"Go to the Mt. Fuji pass then, as soon as the snow stops," the stranger told them.  
  
And then he flew away.  
  
That night, the light snow turned into a full winter storm, a blizzard the likes of which no one, not even Mikhal, had ever seen. Snow fell so thickly and heavily that it was a struggle just to get from house to house within the village.  
  
Then it became too cold to snow; the wind strengthened, and whipped the snow already fallen into huge drifts. The cold grew deeper and deeper.  
  
The blizzard lasted until moonrise the next night, then died.  
  
At first light, the Muggle villagers put on their snowshoes, loaded up their sleds, and followed old Mikhal along the goat-tracks to the pass.  
  
They found the Baron and his guards, frozen, as if they had been struck down by a cold more deadly than any man could imagine, and all in a single moment. They found the Baron with his hands frozen to the bars of the locked cage, his dead eyes staring into it, as if he had seen something he could not understand.  
  
But Kirone was gone, without a trace.  
  
They never found her.  
  
_-End Story-_  
  
"Do you know what the baron saw? He saw me change into the sorcerer's stone. The stranger was Nicholas Flammel. He used a spell to create the storm and he came to rescue me." Kirone said off handly. Draco pulled her into his lap, and held her tightly. Only then did she let one sweet tear roll down her pale alabaster face, and drop onto the sleeve of her robes. "I'm so sorry, Kinoki. I didn't know........it must have been horrible."  
  
Kirone wiped the tearstain from her face, and ruffled his hair with her free hand absentmindedly. "Kinoki now, is it? I like that one.......- hmm- not many people do know. It was a period in my life where I had not fully evolved and Dumbledore and Nic were just starting to accelerate my growth. I didn't want to leave my first 'family' alone so Nic and I created the Black Heart Butterfly to remind the Muggle villagers of me."  
  
Draco's face took on a look of bewilderment and admiration and he examined the little creatures perched on his Kinoki's finger.  
  
Each wing was no larger than his two thumbnails together. The wings were the color of molten silver, with an oblong black spot on either side of the creature's slender body. The marks, when seen with the wings fully opened, made the shape of a heart.  
  
~*******~*******~*******~*******~*******~  
  
Done! R & R! Remember what happened the last time you didn't, lol.  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


	12. NO LONGER DISBANDED!

No longer disbanded. Read Previous chapter if you missed it. It is new. 


	13. Warriors Are Born

Title: Spirit of the Wind  
  
Chapter 11: Warriors Are Born  
  
Author: Kitty Malfoy  
  
A/N: Same Disclaimer as before. This might be the last chapter, and if it is NO COMPLAINING! Frankly, I think this story is crap and I'm tired of it. It bores me.  
  
Note: If you haven't seen Sailor Moon, or even read a summary on it, you probably will be very confused but you can just kiss my butt, 'cuz I warned you that there'd be parts in here about SM, and that if you didn't understand that or are unable to consider it than DOOM ON YOU! (as the Dodos would say...heh heh heh)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
1 Week Later  
  
  
  
"Why don't you take a water break?"  
  
"Thanks Professor Halliwell..." The DADA teacher nodded at her, and took a seat on an overturned crate. Kiri took a sip from her water bottle and stretched her screaming muscles. Her 'special' class with Professor Halliwell had gotten extremely tougher ever since Halloween. She had learned how to use her magical powers and now she was exhausted. She had used almost all of her energy in this training session; giving it her all. Professor Halliwell must have noticed this as well because she walked over and placed a gentle hand on Kirone's shoulder. Kirone looked up at her.  
  
She wasn't what you would call beautiful. Rather she had a sort of plain elegance about her. Dirty brown hair reached just past her ears in a choppy haphazard cut. Her eyes were a dull chocolate brown and rather small in size. The contours of her face were harsh and angular with a square jaw. Across her right cheek was a white, cross-shaped scar. It was rumored throughout the school that she had once been an Auror before Dumbledore had convinced her to accept a teaching position at the school a year ago.  
  
"I think we can call it a day. Why don't you go take a rest..." Her voice, like her features was harsh and raspy. It was the voice of someone who had seen horrors unimaginable to most. She had seen the things that scare away the monsters of your worst nightmares.  
  
A loud and imperative pounding on the classroom door cut off the rough voice. Professor Halliwell hadn't even made it to the door before it was flung open. A middle-aged man in vivid orange robes stumbled in. "Ashley!" he cried out breathlessly to the Professor, "He's coming!"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath above her and Kirone looked up to see Professor Halliwell turn deathly pale. A grim and somber expression settled on her aquiline features. "Are you sure Kyle?" she asked the man, her harsh voice taking on a sharp edge.  
  
"Yes, Ashley, I'm sure...he and his army are on the move and heading straight for us." "How much time?"  
  
"They will reach us in less than 8 hours..." his voice was faint but grave.  
  
Kirone went into shock, and her body started to shake. Kirone got to her feet, leaning heavily on the cold stone wall. She brushed past them as she ran from the room and found herself immediately engulfed in stampede of students just recently dismissed from class. Katie, Angelina, and Hermione stopped talking as they saw her whiz past. "Something's wrong," Hermione told the other two over the roar of the crowd. They nodded and followed their retreating friend.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kirone rushed out the password 'Cassiopeia' and ran up to her room. She flung the lid of her trunk open and began flinging out objects. Finally she reached the very bottom and there lay four items. She skipped over the Luna Pen and Star Locket and grabbed the second to last item. It was a small compact. Flipping off the top of it a small screen and eleven buttons were revealed.  
  
There was a pink one for Usagi, a red one for Rei, a blue for Ami, a green one for Makoto, a yellow one for Minako, a teal one for Michiru, a gold one for Haruka, a black one for Setsuna, a purple one for Hotaru, a white button that could be used to call on everyone, and a small silver button for Kirone herself.  
  
She didn't even realize what she was doing as she pressed the small pink button. Her only thought was that she had to warn her friends. It kept beeping and beeping with no change. The deaths of her friends came washing over her again and she almost succumb to tears.  
  
[Hello?]  
  
Kirone sat up straight and stared at the screen. Instead of azure eyes looking back at her, she saw garnet ones. "Luna?" She asked, dumbfounded.  
  
[Kiri?]  
  
Kirone choked on her words as she looked at the cat in her screen. "I'm so glad you're alive Luna! I-" Her obsidian eyes watered and she broke down into tears.  
  
[Kirone........we're all alive.......]  
  
"What!?"  
  
[Usagi-hime reincarnated all of the scouts and they came back to Earth at the same age they were when they...died. They have no memories of what happened.]  
  
Kirone's tear-stained face broke out into a smile, but almost immediately the implications of what Luna had said sunk it and she became distraught once again. "Luna! We need Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi now!"  
  
[But.....]  
  
"He's found me!"  
  
[.....] Luna's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Luna, there are people I love here. I have to save them. But I can't do it you all. Please..."  
  
[How much time?]  
  
"Less than 8 hours....."  
  
[We'll teleport to you as soon as we can. I hope we'll be in time.]  
  
As the feline's face faded from view Kirone's only thought was So do I  
  
A soft knock brought her out of her stupor, and she smiled weakly as her friends poured in. They all sat at the edge of her bed and looked at her with worried faces. Kirone licked her dry, parched lips and smiled in a sardonic way. "He's coming......"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Great Hall doors were flung upon with such force that they slammed against the wall and ricocheted back closed behind the quartet of girls that had run in. The four girls were dressed in simple leather tunics in their own respective colors. Over the tunics they had donned silver armor. They wore iron boots that reached their knees and with edges encrusted with different gems. They each wore a silver breastplate and silver warrior skirts. {A/N: Think Galaxia except in silver}.  
  
All four sported a thin silver circlet tiara with their own gem decorating it. On their chest was an identical golden brooch bordered on four sides by different colored gems. On the northern side was an amethyst (purple), on the western; a sapphire (blue), on the eastern; a ruby (red), and on the southern; a beryl (green).  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Snape asked in a mocking and annoyed tone. Kirone would have laughed at his incompetence at not knowing his own students, but she checked herself. They needed to be taken seriously. She motioned the girl in green forward.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger, the Earth Elemental." She placed her clenched fist over her heart and bowed. The others followed suit. "I am Angelina Johnson, the Fire Elemental." The girl in red stepped forward, placed a fist over her heart in salute and bowed as well. "I am Katie Bell, the Water Elemental." The girl in blue joined the previous and followed their example. Kirone, in purple stepped forward as well. "And I am Kirone Yaamahi, the Wind Elemental." She bowed as well. In unison they spoke out, "WE ARE THE KRYSTAL ELEMENTALS!"  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak, and his eyes twinkled in amusement behind half-moon spectacles, "I understand that you have exceptional powers Miss Yaamahi, but what about the others?"  
  
"I personally vouch for them, Professor. As for their powers, they came from their Love, Loyalty, and Friendship. The good inside of them is very strong. They were destined to fight. I only helped their spirits to realize it."  
  
"I see........so you have heard?"  
  
"Yes sir. Reinforcements are on their way."  
  
In a rare turn of events the old man seemed to be truly puzzled, "Reinforcements?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes....the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
As if on cue a prism of light exploded in the middle of the Hall sending the house tables skidding across the floor towards the walls. Benches were knocked over with students still sitting on them stunned. The huge prism of rainbow light split into nine different colors. Kirone watched the nine women appear with moist eyes. The nine stood facing Dumbledore each with one hand on their hips.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sailor Senshi." Dumbledore said in greeting. Sailor Moon answered for the group, in perfect English. "Thank you Headmaster, and I wish our visit where under better circumstances."  
  
"It's been a long time.........."  
  
The scouts spun around to see Kirone and the Krystal Elementals execute a respectful bow as one. Even Hermione, Katie, and Angelina, who had never met the Senshi, recognized the power that emanated from them and were reverent. Kirone stepped forward and held her first and middle finger to her forehead in a salute. She smiled proudly. "It will be an honor to fight beside you again......"  
  
Kirone's eyes were not the only ones dampened by tears. A flash of green caught those same moist eyes and she turned her head slightly. Warm garnet red eyes looked back at her from beneath an overhanging fringe of deep emerald hair. Kirone's hand dropped limply to her side, and she bit back a sob. Losing all poise and dignity she ran towards the woman. Her metal heels clicked softly as she moved swiftly across the cobblestone floor to embrace the Senshi of Time.  
  
The normally cold and indifferent Sailor Pluto hugged her back with equal fierceness and love. "I missed you so much after you left, Setz- chan," she whispered so quietly only Pluto could hear her. "And I you, O'ne-chan......" {--Oh-knee, like the pronunciation of her full name: Kur- OH-knee}  
  
Suddenly, the other Senshi who didn't want to be left out on the reunion embraced Kirone on all sides. After hugs all around Kirone stepped back and introduced her companions, once again. She introduced the scouts by name and then the Elementals. The peril that was soon to face them dropped away and Kirone busied herself pairing up both groups of her friends.  
  
"Hermione, I think you'd like Ami {Mercury} a LOT. Umm......Katie I'd definitely put you with Minako, Rei, and Michiru {Venus, Mars, Neptune}. Angelina you'd go well with Haruka and Makoto {Uranus, Jupiter}." Pluto sighed and her lips formed a half-smile at her little O'ne-chan. It was just in her nature - like that of Usagi's - to help others make friends. But on the other hand, she could also be as cold and unfeeling as she herself, usually was.  
  
Her dark obsidian orbs seemed to stare right through your soul, and could even unsettle Pluto at times. The other Senshi had immediately picked up on the similarities and resemblance between them and had taken to calling Kirone "Chibi-Setz". She had earned the nickname for at that moment her features became tight and drawn. Turning to Dumbledore she spoke through tight lips. "How much time?" The old man consulted the grandfather clock in the corner of the hall. "Six hours....."  
  
"You heard the man......ok I want 4th through 7th years to meet with Pluto and Saturn. You will be in charge of protecting the school and the younger years. If you are afraid no one will think any less of you if you join the younger years. We don't need people breaking down in the middle of a battle." Kirone paused giving the students time to digest. "We don't think Voldemort will attack the school. He's after me and we believe that he will focus his energies on killing me. In addition we'd like to have a fraction of the Professors keep the students organized and assist in protecting Hogwarts. The Senshi and the Elementals will fight Voldemort head on, and the remaining teachers will watch our backs. I suggest that once you have your instructions that you write to your families, spend time with your boyfriend or girlfriend, or friends. Most of all get some rest - They don't need to."  
  
Saturn stepped forward and added her own dark thoughts on the peril ahead. "We won't lie to you. If he storms the school at least one person in this school will die. Death is not scary or final. It is a crossing........between lives. All are reborn from death."  
  
A fourth year Hufflepuff cried out, on the verge of tears. "And how would you know!?"  
  
Kirone felt no contempt for the child; rather she smiled sympathetically. "Weren't you listening when Dumbledore explained my past? They sacrificed themselves for me.......they D-I-E-D. Sailor Moon reincarnated tem with the Silver Crystal, the source of her power. It's not the first time they have died either. They lived thousands of years ago and up till now they have died and been reincarnated over five times, I believe."  
  
The girl, along with the rest of the hall, was shocked into silence.  
  
Venus spoke quietly from behind Kirone getting back to business, "You need to show us every entrance. It is important that we ward every possible way that they could enter the school." Kirone thought for a second and then snapped her fingers as it hit her. "Come with me. Oi! Fred! George! We'll need your help too!" Kirone gave them a sly wink and they winked back, knowingly.  
  
The twins, the Elementals, the cats, and the Senshi; minus Saturn and Pluto left the Great Hall quickly. The entire Hall was silent except for the abnormally loud creaking of the doors as they slowly shut.  
  
A loud thud echoed through the hall - seeming unbearably loud. A clatter of plates followed and then a crash as plates and cups shattered and silverware fell to the floor. The sounds had come from the Gryffindor table. Lying stiffly on the ground - table cloth in hand - was a fifth year boy; deathly pale. Neville had fainted.  
  
TBC - Maybe  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Korny ending I know, but it's just something Neville would typically do, so I poked it in. Anyz, the next chapter {if there is one} is gonna have everyone getting ready for the battle with lyrics. {a songfic chapter}  
  
R & R!!!  
  
Kitty Malfoy (^ ^) 


End file.
